Percy, Grandson of Voldemort
by Youikina
Summary: A letter from his grandmother has brought a whole new world of trouble for Percy. How will he handle Hogwarts knowing his biological grandfather is the Dark Lord
1. To hogwarts we go

*Ancient Greek *

"English"

^Thought^

* * *

Percy glanced up at his mom who sat on the couch beside him holding a letter. A letter from her biological mother, who gave her up as a child. Percy glanced at the letter intended for him. With a heavy mind he opened it.

_My Dearest Grandson,_

_My name is Regina May Potter and I am your grandchild. I am a seer and I know of what is to come to pass. You have already lived a hard life because of Kronos but, I'm afraid, your troubles have not ended. Your mother was not planned by neither her father nor me. I was forcibly taken and then your mother was conceived. Her father only knew of a possibility of having a child with one of his old "pets" as he calls us._

_Your mother is my blessing make no mistake about that. However, he will know you are powerful in magic as well as your god powers. The Wizarding world does not know about the gods but your Grandfather will attempt to use you to become more feared. He goes by the name Voldemort. His birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Do not ever call him Tom. There are two people he fears as of in your present time._

_Albus Dumbledor is a manipulator. He will do anything to control you or Harry Potter. He wants to crest the world in his image and will do anything to obtain it. Do not eat his lemon drops; they are laced with an obedience potion._

_Harry Potter is someone Dumbledor manipulates. It is your job to get him and train him. He must be trained in magic as well. Get the demigods Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and The Weasley twins. Train them n swords. I want you to tell Chiron to train you all in magic as well._

_Your Grandmother_

_Regina Potter_

_P.S. I left you a trunk with a list of things in it and how they will protect you and your mother. Have a wonderful life. _

Percy stared at the letter before looking to his mom who has read hers.

"Go to Chiron and tell him," she said before sitting up straighter.

"Your coming with me," said Percy before she nodded.

"I will go get packed," she said before standing.

Thud!

A beautiful trunk with pitch-black wood lay in front of him. On it is his father's trident symbol. Hesitant, he opened the lid and looked down at the cloths.

A little not is on top of them.

_Percy these cloths are for you and your mother. They are made of a transfusion of Basilisk scaled and Dragon hide. They are the strongest protective clothing on the planet. _

Percy smiled before closing the trunk. He carried it to her room to show her. His mom is frozen stiff.

"Mom what is wrong," said Percy as she looked at him. Grabbing the trunk she threw it open and pulled out a large cloak. Closing the trunk she threw it in the closer.

"Get behind it now Percy," she said. Percy quickly did as told. His mom threw the cloak over him .

"This cloak has made you invisible Percy. Please don't say anything and stay put. No matter what you hear," said Sally.

"Yes mom," he muttered before she shut the doors.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house," said his mom trying to sound very angry.

'Where is your son," he heard. The voice was that of a grandfatherly type. Percy went to move when he realize he couldn't. It is like his body is frozen. He tried speaking but no words would escape his lips. Trying as hard as he could he couldn't do anything.

'My son is at his camp where he stays most of the time," said his mom with an anger in her voice that gave Percy shivers. Percy wanted so bad to take control and to get his mother out of harms way but he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. He is useless.

"Where is this camp," said the man in a commanding and angered voice that would scare a human but Percy is a demigod. Also the fact Kronos sounded a lot worse then this guy.

"I don't know where it is. It is specially hidden so kids wont be bothered," said his mom as Percy heard footsteps.

"Get out of my house and leave me alone," demanded his mom getting more agitated by the second.

"Tell which camp your son is at," demanded the man.

"Drop dead," his mom spat at the man.

The door to the closet opened. Percy sat terrified at what is going to happen to his mom. The man in front of his looks horrible. He also has a crazy eye.

"Moody. Did you find anything," said the old man in front of his mom looking at the man in front of him.

"Let me get a close look, Albus," said the man leaning forward to look at something beside Percy.

"Stay calm. I wont tell him your here but you might want to close your eyes. Dumbledor will kill your mom if he doesn't get what he wants," whispered the man into his ear.

"Nothing Albus," grunted the man named Moody as he walked back to the man.

^ _Dad! Please, save mom. Please! I don't want her to die! Dad! ^ _ Percy screamed in his mind as the old man in the horrible cloths raised his wand to his mom. He wanted to do something to save his mom. He wiggled a big.

Crash!

"how did he get there," screamed moody as the "special" invisibility cloak slipped from his head showing black hair. Moody gently removed the cloak and picked him up.

"He is stupefied and has a silencing spell over him," said Moody looking down at the boy, who he realized was willing to give up his life to save his mother.

"Don't hurt him, please," cried his mom. A woman grabbed her and hit her with a spell. His mom went limp. Percy tried to move but he couldn't.

"Good now lets go," said the old man before Percy felt like he was being squeezed through something.

The man holding him set him on a couch before the women lead his mom out of the room. He tried to move again but only managed a few centimeters.

"Finite incarnate," said the man pointing the stick at Percy. Percy went to attack the old man but got grabbed by the man named Moody.

"You lowlife," snarled Percy trying to escape the man hold.

The man just looked at him amused, which pissed him off even more.

"If you don't do what I say, I can make sure your mom has a less then comfortable stay," said the old man. Percy glared at him but stopped trying to escape.

"I need you to come to Hogwarts," said the man.

"What the hell is a Hogwarts," said Percy glaring at the man.

"A school for wizards, which you are my boy," said the old man.

" I am not your boy," growled Percy

"Do not talk back to me boy," snarled the man. Percy just sat and glared.

"What do I have to do to keep my mom living with me and comfortably," said Percy looking at the floor. He hated himself for giving up so easily.

"You have to attend Hogwarts, and you have to get very good grades," said the old man.

"That is going to be hard. I have dyslexia," said Percy and the old man glared at him.

"What is this dyslexia?' asked the old man.

"It is a learning disorder," said Percy.

"You will still have to get good grades. You will be in Gryffindor. You will not be sorted but you will be staying with them. You will befriend Harry Potter," said the old man.

"Can you at least tell me your name,' said Percy before looking at him. He felt Dumbledor try to enter his mind. He couldn't due to a gift Athena gave him when they agreed to go their separate ways.

"You will follow all rules and do not talk back to any teachers. You best behave," said the old man before Percy nodded.

"Very well. I agree to the terms," said Percy still glaring at the old man.

"You will follow Minivera to your room," said Dumbledor before the lady who showed his mom out came in.

"Follow me," she said.

"Wait, My trunk is in the closet at my house," said Percy.

"I will get it for you," said Moody before vanishing.

The lady grabbed his arm before leading him out. He was dragged through hallways and up stairs until they reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"This is the new Gryffindor housemate. The password is Passive minds," said the women before the portrait opened to show a completely red room. Percy shuddered as he thought of Ares Cabin.

The lady stepped in and he followed in. The main room is full of people. They are playing games or talking.

"Everyone pay attention," the lady said. All the students turned toward her. No one was messing around anymore.

"This is Percy Riddle. He will be joining you. Don't judge him on his family and be nice," said the women.

"It is Percy Jackson. I have no relation to my Grandfather so fuck off," snarled Percy glaring at the Lady who is now looking pissed at him.

"Don't forget about your deal with Dumbledor brat," said the lady.

"I wish I wasn't forced to make such a pathetic deal with idiot who have no idea what they are doing," sneered Percy at the Lady who looked ready to slap him.

"No one is better then Albus Dumbledor," said the women.

"Even my bastards of uncles are 10 times better then that asshole you call the greatest wizard in the century," snarled Percy. She went to slap Percy but he caught her hand. Quickly he snapped her wrist knowing it is the one she uses for her wand.

"Don't you so much as lay a finger on my mother or I will show you a side of me no one wants to meet," Percy said before throwing her out through the portrait.

"How dare you treat her like that," started a girl with bushy hair.

"Like I care," said Percy before the black haired boy mentioned for him to go upstairs.

Percy followed him up the stairs. The boy turned around as soon as he saw they were alone.

"Who are you and why have you been in my visions," demanded the boy


	2. Dreams and the Great Hall

Percy could only stare at the boy who looks really initiated.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even want to be in your so called visions," said Percy before the boy looked at him in shock. His black hair fell from his head as he turned to the door. He pushed it open, and walked in.

Inside there are several beds covered in red sheets. Percy looked at the two by the window. They are the only ones not with trunks on them.

"Which one do you want," said the boy looking at him tired.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Percy before just sitting on the bed to the right of the window. Looking up he realized he couldn't get out of this room without at least walking by two of his Gryffindor roommates. Harry sat on the other bed and his trunk appeared. Percy saw his appear with a note on it.

_Dear Mr. Riddle_

_If there is anything of harm to my students in this trunk I will make you mom's stay less then pleasant. _

_Albus Dumbledor_

Percy glared at the latter before throwing it into the fire. Opening up his trunk he pulled out the special cloths he didn't have a chance to put on before the Order of assholes appeared.

He searched through the trunk. Another letter lay on his book.

Dear Percy

_All is not lost. Chiron will have received a letter from me and he will know that you are being held captive. The first demigod you must speak to is Severus Snape. He is the son of Aphrodite. He wears a glamour to keep himself safe. Be careful though child. Severus is loyal to the gods and their children. Dumbledor and Voldemort use him as a tool. He is kind and considerate but he had to be mean and bitter to the children to survive .As the child of Poseidon you can order him to remove the glamour. Let him be himself and become the demigod he is supposed to be. Also make him take you shopping. _

_Love your Grandmother_

_P.S. wait until morning and command him in the great hall. _

Percy cursed his luck but he knew if he didn't do what is written he would have some of the worst luck possible. Why does this crap always happen to him?

"Are you okay," asked Harry before he nodded and looked down at the river. He would love to go swimming but for now he is not allowed outside the castle. He severely missed his friends. Rachel is probably giving out a prophecy. Annabeth is most likely working on blueprints for a new cabin and Grover is having his alone time with his girlfriend.

"Do you have any friends in America," asked Harry before he looked at the younger boy.

"I have several of them. Some used to be mean and pick on me. Clarisse is a perfect example of that. She used to try and beat the crap out of me but she became my friend when our grandfather tried to kill us," said Percy smiling at Harry who nodded at him to continue.

"Annabeth is really smart. She can figure out anything. She just got a job to be an architect. She loves to build things. She is like her mother. They have a lot of thing in common as to not get them mad. Annabeth always calls me seaweed brain because my dad met my mom at the ocean," said Percy before Harry smiled.

"Your dad what is he like," asked Harry looking Percy in the eye.

"My dad is a powerful man. He is kind and considerate. He does get irritated and he is someone I do not want to get in a fight with. He is a water elemental. He is awesome to my little brother and me. His name is Tyson. He has a different mom then me but he is pretty awesome. He like to make things and fight," said Percy before smiling at him.

"Your family seems hectic," said Harry looking at him with a smile.

"You have no idea," said Percy smiling. He looked down to realize the red sheets turned blue. His whole bed changed. It looks like the wood is engraved with sea animals and everything is different shades of blue. Percy smiled before seeing a note on his pillow.

No son of Poseidon shall sleep on those horrible beds. Have a good nights sleep, my son. You have a lot of work a head of you.

Percy smiled before going under the covers. He didn't notice the trident above his head glowing a soft blue as he slipped into the dream world.

* * *

_Percy stood beside Harry. They are in a room with a man that looks like a snake in front of them. Percy could feel he is related to this man who is staring directly at him._

_"So my two darling Grandchildren have arrived," said the man looking at them with calculating eyes. Percy could tell something is not right with this man and he needs to wake up._

_"Your Voldemort aren't you," said Percy with no hint of fear in his voice. The man looked him in the eyes._

_"That I am," said the man as he stood. Percy looked over at Harry to see him holding his scar in pain. He grabbed Harry and brought him close to him as Voldemort stepped closer to them._

_"What do you want with us and how are you able to enter our minds," said Percy glaring at his Grandfather who looked at him with interest._

_"You certainly are brave child. You even broke that ratcheted cats hand, I hear. Good job," said Voldemort._

_"I broke her wrist for trying to slap me for refusing the last name Riddle," said Percy before the man raised and eyebrow. The man nodded before looking at him again._

_"Where is your mother," asked Voldemort looking at him again._

_"Dumbledor has her somewhere in the castle. I do not know where or I wouldn't be here," sneered Percy at the memory of Dumbledor taking his mother from him._

_"Your father what is his name," said Voldemort in a lazy tone._

_"My fathers name is none of your concern and I don't care if your my Grandfather just don't attack my family. If you do attack my family on either side you will get a war you will no doubt loose. We have power. Normally we choose not to use it so we don't draw too much attention from your idiot ministry," said Percy as Voldemort stood and walked up to him._

_"Your both powerful and you are my heirs. I will train you no matter what you say so I suggest you behave or I can put you both in a world of pain," said Voldemort._

_"I have been tortured before. It is nothing new. Do not treat me like I am supposed to be some frightened child. I do not stand for people threatening my family and I will get back at Dumbledor one way or another. I do not need your help to do it," said Percy at the so-called dark Lord. \_

_"You know nothing about me yet or what I can do boy," snarled Voldemort grabbing Percy's hair. Percy winced slightly but let no sounds come out of his mouth._

_" I am no afraid of you and I will not back down," said Percy up at Voldemort's face. He could tell he is angering the Dark Lord even more._

_Voldemort looked at Harry who had wandered to the chair and fallen asleep from the lack of sleep he has been getting._

_"Let him sleep. Your the reason why he gets such bad grades," said Percy before the Dark Lord seemed to slightly nod his head in agreement._

Percy woke to see Harry sleeping in the other bed. He looked very comfortable. Sighing he looked around to see his other roommates. He could really use a glass of water.

He jumped when a glass of water appeared on his nightstand. It is made out of Petrified wood. He drank the water after a few minutes. He suddenly got really tired before falling back onto the pillows before falling asleep.

* * *

Percy woke to someone shaking him. Opening his eyes he saw Harry above him. Slowly he sat up before his cloths changed into black jeans and a deep blue shirt. Harry is in his robe with nothing special on.

"It is time for breakfast. Dumbledor has informed the entire student body that you are Voldemort's grandson," said Harry before Percy groaned. He got up and put on his black shoes.

He followed Harry down the stairs and into the Great Hall, which was loud before he walked in. Every student just stared at him. He could do nothing but sit down and eat. He refused to drink anything but crystal clear water. Sighing he looked up to the fake sky.

He just wanted to go home. Is that so wrong. He didn't do anything wrong. He saved Olympus and even tried to save all his friends and cousins but it was too much. Why must he be concerned with another war?

"Percy are you okay," he heard Harry say. He looked over to Harry before every Gryffindor looked behind him. A man with greasy hair and a horrible nose is looking down on him.

"Mr. Riddle," said the man looking down at him.

"It is Jackson," said Percy at the man.

"I am Professor Snape. Here is your timetable. Normally you head of house will give it to you. which would be but she is still angry at your for breaking her wrist. Nice job by the way. I have been wanting to do that for years. Do not be late for your class,'' said the man. Several gasps were heard through the near Gryffindors. Snape complimented someone.

"Did you get tired of girls getting pissed at you for looking better then they did?" asked Percy suddenly. He saw Snape tense up but he acted as if he didn't notice. No one else but Dumbledor noticed but he didn't say anything either.

"I have no idea what you are talking about boy. There is no need to start spreading useless rumors," said Severus before starting to walk to the teacher's table.

Percy stood from the table. He is not going to let a demigod degrace themselves as a slave to a couple of pathetic wizards. He spoke in a commanding tone which complimented his power and status.

He said," Do not walk away from me son of Aphrodite."

Snape froze


	3. Snape, Draco, and the merman

Professor Snape turned back to him so fast, he was sure he would have had whiplash if he wasn't a demigod. The man just looked at him while the students stared at him in shock.

"What did you just say," said Snape after a few seconds.

"I said do not turn you back to me, son of Aphrodite," said Percy stepping forward.

"That means your dad," started Snape as he stepped back.

*Yes I am a halfblood * said Percy as Snape looked into his eyes. All of the students began whispering about Percy's muggle dad.

*Who is your father? * asked Snape.

*The one who controls the rivers, the sea, and the animals inside it * said Percy before Snape fell onto his knee.

*Forgive me, son of Poseidon * said Snape before looking up at him.

*Fear not Severus. The only order I have for you is to remove your glamour and act like a true halfblood * said Percy before Severus looked to him shock.

*As you wish. I will serve you. Neither Dumbledor nor Voldemort. My loyalty stays within the family * said Severus before Percy smiled.

* That is all I can ask of you. Now remove the glamour* said Percy before Severus stood.

His hairs shortened and became shiny. It no longer looked greasy. (Think the angel off of Dogma) His hook nosed vanished to a short nose that fit his face. His body seemed to loose many years of age from his body. He is wearing tight black pants with a few chains on them. His shirt is black with white words on it. _I'll stop wearing black when they get a darker color._

"You look much better Severus," said Percy before Severus smiled.

"Thank you," said Severus.

"Your forgetting one thing,'' said Percy. Severus looked up at him in shock.

'Where is your sword," said Percy.

Severus pulled out his wand and it turned into a bronze sword. Percy nodded before the sword vanished to show the wand, which he put away.

*Have you hear word from your father * said Severus.

*Not yet but hopefully soon. Do you know what has happened over the last six years * said Percy looking at Severus.

*No I have yet to hear of any news from Olympus or from Chiron. There are several things wrong this world and I do not know where to start * said Severus before Percy nodded to him.

* The owls come around lunch so you might get your letter then * said Severus before sitting down at the teacher's table.

"Also Severus, your going to have to take me shopping. I have nothing but this to wear,' said Percy before he nodded.

"As you wish," said Severus before Percy sat down beside Harry.

"What was that about," said Harry looking at Percy.

"Family business," said Percy before eating the food which he though had no taste.

Percy is ready to kill that stupid cat teacher. As soon as he walked into her class he could feel he is going to hate this class. She walked in and glared at him. She is still pissed at him for breaking her wrist. Not that he really cared but he could tell she is going to try and make his life a living hell.

"Hello class. Mr. Riddle, you best behave in my classroom," said the women.

"Or what, I'll be expelled. I will thank the day I do get expelled because I would not have to live you as my teacher," said Percy before she growled at him.

"So how is your mother brat," she said before Percy froze and glared at her.

"I can say this. If you so much as harm my mother I will kill you," said Percy before the entire class froze.

"Do not threaten Mrs." started Granger.

"It is obvious they have his mother captive or he wouldn't be here. Unless your a fan of blackmailing, I suggest you shut up," said a blond sitting beside him.

"What would you know Malfoy,' said the girl.

"A lot more then you. That is for sure. Don't bother him anymore and we wont have any problems," said Malfoy before Hermione made a weird face and a noise before turning back to her work.

"Deatheater spawn," muttered the redhead.

"Shut you mouth, you pest. Do not insult my cousin again or you will find out how bad I can be," growled Percy in a low voice to the redhead, who suddenly became pale.

"I did not expect that but you are the son of Poseidon," said Draco smiling.

"Who is your father's name," asked Percy.

"I am Draco, son of Zeus. Yes I am still a Malfoy. I will explain it to you later because I do not want to scare the muggleborn males," said Draco as he smirked.

"How would you scare all the muggleborn males?" asked Hermione.

"By telling them that males wizards can get pregnant,' said Draco before several guys turned beat red and turned their faces in the opposite direction of where Draco is.

Percy couldn't help it. He laughed at all the blushing males. Even Harry is blushing.

"Lets get on with the lesson," said the teacher who Percy has decided to call Cat because her other name is too long for him to actually bother with it.

Percy walked down the stones with Draco on his left and Harry on his right. Crabbe and Goyal are right behind them to be as their bodyguards as their parents told them too. Percy is ready to start hitting his head again trees if one of them starts asking for food again.

"Where are we going again," said Harry.

"Care of Magical Creatures. It is by the lake today. Something about merman swimming closer to the shore," muttered Draco as if it is a stupid reason. Percy sighed as they walked down to the lake and joined the class. Looking over at Hagrid he looked at the lake. He really wanted to go swimming but Dumbledor's stupid wards wont let him off of Hogwarts property. He could probably enter the water but not being able to go out very far.

"If you look to the right you will see a merman,' said Hagrid. Percy turned to see the merman looking at him and mentioning him forward.

He walked forward and into the water.

He stopped at the end of the wards. He knew he couldn't move anymore. The merman seemed to notice he stopped and moved closer to him.

* I can move no farther. A wizard keeps me prison here as well as my mom. He threatens my mom so I have to do what he says * said Percy as the merman came closer to him. The water went to his waist but he wished he could swim again.

* How dare a wizard imprison you! Your father has sent many to look for you. I will send word to him. He will help. I will do all that I can to help you, son of Poseidon," said the merman before turn to his right and jumping in the water. Percy sunk on his but beneath the water and just watched the merman swim away. He really didn't want to be here.

Hands grabbed him and he tried to get away. They had a firm hold on him. He was pulled out of the lake, fully dry.

"Put me down," said Percy before Hagrid sat him on a boulder on the shore.

'Are you all right," asked Hagrid looking down at him.

"I am fine," said Percy before standing.

"Percy. Why did you just sit down in the water? You could have drowned," said Harry coming up to him.

"I am a water elemental. I wont drown," said Percy before he realized Harry is hugging him. He hugged Harry before pulling him off.

"Okay class dismissed," said Hagrid.

"What do we have now," asked Percy.

"Potions,' said Draco before Harry groaned. Percy couldn't help but laugh at his black haired friend as he muttered about his awaiting torture at the hands of Snape.


	4. News from dad and demigods are coming

Sorry I didn't have a lot of time to write it so I will make the next chapter longer

* Ancient Greek*

^ thoughts^

"English"

7475768585959595959

Percy walked into his Potions class. Snape is sitting on his desk with a book in his hand. It is some muggle fantasy book.

"Everyone take a seat," he said before jumping off of the desk with much grace. He certainly took after his mother in terms of grace and beauty.

"Okay I realize how badly this class is so I am going to split you into two sections, the know-it-alls and the disastrous kid. This potion will help with dividing you. There will be no sabotaging from the Slytherins or you will all have detention. Now we need to see what you can do," said Snape before showing the potion. Neville is trying to read out of the book but he couldn't see.

"Here let me help," said Percy before the books writing turned from English to Greek.

"Wow I can read it," said Neville.

* No wonder why he was so disastrous * said Severus before turning to the rest of the class.

"Get to work," he hollered before they began working diligently. Harry and Neville worked together and managed to get a perfect potion. So did Draco and Percy who worked together. The only other people who got perfect potions were Pansy and Blaise. Ron throwing in something he should have not thrown in ruined Hermione's potion.

Percy smiled at Severus who actually helped Neville who became less panicked in class.

"Come on Percy it is time for lunch," said Harry as they left the classroom.

"Hey Riddle," he heard. He turned to see Ronald Weasley right in front of him.

"What do you want," said Percy in a bored tone. One thing he knew for sure is to never let an enemy see they are infecting you in any way. Kronos liked to gloat a lot so Percy mostly tuned the stupid stuff out.

"What have you done to Harry," demanded the red head.

"I have done nothing at all but attend some of the most horrible classes ever. You on the other hand are in my face demanding something of me and I do not have anything you want or need," said Percy before he started walking away. He knew Ron would try and hit him, so he ducked.

He heard a yell. He turned around to see Ron with a bloody hand. Blood is smeared on the wall where you can see where his fist hit.

"You got hurt by hitting a wall," said Percy in a superior tone. Ron jumped on him. He managed to kick Ron off.

"What are you doing Weasley," they heard. Snape stood behind them looking pissed.

"Well you see, he attacked me," started Ron.

"That is a lie," said Harry who was still glaring at Ron.

"What really happen Mr. Potter," demanded Snape.

"Ron attacked Percy. Percy ducked when Ron tried to hit him. Ron hit the wall and hurt himself. He then jumped on Percy. Two seconds later you showed up," said Harry before Snape nodded.

"Weasley you have two weeks detention for attacking another student," said Snape before Ron took off to the hospital wing.

Percy used his water-powers to get the blood off of his cloths.

"Come on lets go eat," said Harry before they entered the Great Hall. Several Gryffindors glared at him but he just sat down and beside Harry. A loud thrill was heard. A beautiful blue and white phoenix entered the room.

"That is a Water Phoenix. The last one the wizarding world has seen was two thousand years ago," said Hermione to another student.

The Phoenix landed in front of Percy.

* Do you bring word from my father * said Percy. The Phoenix nodded before Percy pulled off the letter.

_Dear Percy_

_I have just gotten word of where you are. Don't worry we are going to get you out of there. I can't tell you too much now. The Phoenix's name is Celeste and she is yours. Give her a drop of your blood and she will be your familiar. She will help us stay in contact._

_Also a few demigods from camp have agreed to go to Hogwarts to make Dumbledor's life a living hell, so to speak. You can help as much as you want._

_We are trying to find a way to save you mother. This message will turn into water in five seconds. _

_Your father _

_Poseidon_

_God of the sea. _

He smiled as he tossed it into the air. It turned into water a second later. He turned back to Celeste and held out his hand. Celeste nipped his finger and licked up the drop of blood that formed. His hand is now healed.

"You just became a familiar of a phoenix," said Granger in shock. Percy petted her feathers.

"She is wonderful," said Percy before he noticed that Dumbledor is staring at him.

"Go back to father. I will call you later,' he muttered before the bird vanished in a blue swirl.

"What is her name,' said Harry before Percy looked over at him.

"Celeste,' he said before turning back to eating the food.

"Mr. Riddle," said McGonagall stepping down the steps to beside him.

'What," Percy said Percy before she looked red in the face. He is diffidently starting to piss her off.

"The headmaster would like a word with you in his office in ten minutes," said McGonagall before Percy sighed.

"Whatever,' he muttered ignoring her. She looked red again. Percy couldn't help but smirk. That word seems to piss off all of the adults.

"You two need to revaluate your deal,' she said before Percy turned and glared at her.

"You because you like being his pawn doesn't mean I have to," snarled Percy getting ready to beat the living shit out of this bitch.

An owl flew in last second to Dumbledor. He read it before standing and leaving the Great Hall. Percy finished eating before heading off to that assholes office.

* * *

Percy sat with Harry in the common room, doing something they both hate, homework. They haven't moved a lot for an hour as they tried to figure out where Percy's mom could be.

"Hey Harry," they heard. They looked up to see a smiling Ron and Hermione.

"What," asked Harry as he put away his potions essay.

"Dumbledor says we are going to have some more students coming," said Hermione with a smug look on her face. Percy just wanted to smack that look off her face to shut her the hell up.

"So what happened in Dumbledor's office?' asked Harry at Percy.

'Nothing. He said he had something to do and he will talk to me later," said Percy before putting away his charms essay.

"You know Harry the new students are coming tomorrow," said Hermione.

"Then I will see them tomorrow," said Harry before turning his attention back t o his homework. The two walked off angered at them.

"So you have any idea who these new students are" asked Harry before Percy looked up.

"I have an idea. If they are who I think they are, stay out of their way," said Percy before getting up and putting his things away.

1234567890125674567

Five demigods sat on the Hogwarts express. They are going to kill Percy when they get their hands on him. Well they wont kill him but they will take their frustration on their new "guardian."


	5. The demigod and Snapes warning

Percy walked down to the Great Hall. He had a feeling that he was going to get his ass kicked. Harry and Draco walked beside him.

'Draco, Harry, Percy, Over here," called Pansy as they walked in. They walked over and sat down beside the black haired female Slytherin. She smiled at them. If she wasn't sneering, it did not look like she had a pug face.

"What's going on," said Blaise sitting beside Draco.

"I don't know," said Pansy before Percy looked up at Dumbledor who is smiling at everyone.

_Please do not let Clarisse be here. _He desperately wanted to be with his friends Annabeth and Grover. He wanted Tyson as well.

"Percy pay attention," said Draco. Percy looked up at Dumbledor who is talking.

"My son Andrew Dumbledor has recently died. His children will start school here today. Be kind to them,' said Dumbledor before five people walked into the great hall.

"These are my grandchildren, Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, and Nico. This boy is their friend, his name is Tyson,' said Dumbledor.

"Tyson," Percy said in shock. Everyone heard him, even Tyson. Tyson looked at him. Percy saw a smile spread across Tyson's face.

"Big Brother,' he said before jumping down and hugging Percy.

"Wow if you get any bigger I'm going to feel like a insect,' said Percy smiling at his brother who put him down.

"You should be more Careful Percy,' said Annabeth stepping down from next to Dumbledor.

"You know each other," asked Dumbledor in shock.

"Yep all of our mothers are related to Percy through his dad," said Clarisse.

"Hey Clarisse, you want to spar sometime," said Percy smiling at his friend.

"If you're prepared to lose," said Clarisse with a smirk.

*What have you really gotten into Percy * said Annabeth sitting beside Pansy. Tyson sat up beside Hagrid talking about animals. The other three sat beside him.

* That man who introduced you is holding my mom and me captive here with some weird Magic. I can barley enter the lake. I want to return to camp * said Percy.

* There is more then that * said Draco before they looked at him in shock.

* What else is there * said Clarisse.

* Whether Dumbledor knows it or not. He has caused the death of many demigods. That moaning ghost was a child of Athena. Severus has been used as a slave since he came to school here. He is a son of Aphrodite. Though he does take after his grandmother, Nemesis, in the classroom. He has bound Neville's powers so we cannot tell who his parent is. Luna is another one he bound as well * said Draco before the demigods looked enraged.

*How dare a pathetic mortal try and control demigods. They have no right to do so. I plan on making that mans life hell until we get word from the gods * said Clarisse cracking her knuckles. Several people flinched at the power and anger she is letting off.

* Mind if I get a bit of revenge as well * said Severus, who is standing behind them.

* Of course. You have been used but we cannot let you get caught * said Annabeth giving off a smirk that scared the mortals.

"Severus, my boy, what are you taking about," asked Dumbledor.

"Well,' started Severus.

" We were talking about going shopping and Severus said we can't go alone. So can he take us? I want to get Percy some new cloths," said Annabeth smiling up at her so-called grandfather.

"Of course,' said Dumbledor before getting glares from Percy and Grover.

Grover and Percy groaned in fake agony before getting a laugh from Annabeth and Clarisse.

"I thought you were a tom-boy," said Percy to Clarisse.

"I had to take Selina shopping a lot so I got used to it," said Clarisse smirking at the two boys.

"Oh by the way how are Selina and Charles," asked Percy.

"They are just fine. Selina is already planning the wedding. Charles had been looking for you because he wants you to be the best man for saving his life on that boat," said Clarisse smiling at Percy who smiled.

"Let me guess you're the maid of honor," said Percy before Clarisse nodded. (I don't care if they died in the book. I like them too much to kill them)

"I would like to be the best man. So what about Mr. Brunner," said Percy smiling at them.

"Dealing with the new cam.. students," said Clarisse before Percy could see she was mentally beating herself up.

"So have you heard anything from my dad," said Percy. He could tell the teachers were listening in on their conversation.

"Percy you dad is pissed beyond belief. I have never seen him this mad. When he finds out where you are, I have no doubt, he will kill anyone who tries to harm you or your mother," said Annabeth before shivering slightly as she mention how mad his dad was to scare the student body.

"Percy you dad is one of the most powerful people on the planet. Most of our family chooses not to show our talent because of this world's idiot ministry that hates anything that is more powerful then them. They will throw anyone in their way into Azkaban for stupid reasons," said Annabeth.

"Guys this is my cousin, Harry potter. He is from my mother's side," said Percy before they smiled at him.

"So what about uncle H," said Percy looking at Nico.

'The Cerberus got into trouble so Uncle h is having trouble with over crowding," said Nico with a small smile.

"Annabeth have you found a new boyfriend," asked Percy smirking at her.

"No my boyfriends keep being scared of my from my ex-boyfriend, who just happens to be my cousin," glowered Annabeth at him. He laughed at her before he got kicked in the legs.

"Okay behave, children," said Dumbledor.

"What about Grandfather,' said Percy. Everyone froze before looking at him.

"We know he is alive and out there. We can do nothing yet. If he comes back, we will be ready for him," said Annabeth before Percy nodded.

"So I have to say Percy. You are one of the unluckiest people on the planet. You have two dark Lords for grandfathers," said Annabeth.

"You have one dark Lord and a manipulator for your other Grandfather," snapped Percy at her so she backed up slightly.

'Annabeth don't forget he is way more powerful then us," said Clarisse before Annabeth nodded.

"Okay everyone, off to class," said Albus before they stood up and walked to class, Transfiguration with McGonagall.

They ended up taking the entire left side of the room. It included several Slytherins. She walked in with her nose in the air. Percy thought if it went any higher Zeus would zap her for being to high in the air.

"Riddle, Wake up," she snapped at him.

'Sorry I fainted looking at your face. Maybe you should get your nose out of the air and the stick out of your ass," said Percy before his demigod friend had trouble holding in their laughter.

"I wouldn't get so cocky," sneered the women getting closer to Percy.

"Brush you teeth will you. Your breath reeks," said Percy waving his hand in front of his face as if trying to get rid of the horrible smell. Clarisse started laughing out right.

"Be quite. If you weren't Dumbledor's Granddaughter you would be in a lot of trouble," said McGonagall.

'Maybe I don't want to be that old farts granddaughter," said Clarisse before getting many gasps from the Gryffindors.

"Clarisse. Calm down,' said Annabeth before Clarisse nodded.

* It will be bad for us if our cover is blown before we have a chance to take Percy to speak to the gods. Do not forget we all owe him a life debt. It does not matter if we are family or not. Do you understand * asked Annabeth before Clarisse turned to her.

* I know that. I am just getting pissed at her for harassing someone I owe a life debt to. If they knew that how would they act around us * said Clarisse before Annabeth nodded her head in understanding.

"There will be no speaking of that language in my class," said McGonagall smirking at them thinking that she won.

"It would be considered an act of harassing to not allow children to speak their native tongues," said Annabeth in a know-it-all tone.

"Native tongues," said McGonagall in shock before they all nodded their head in agreement.

"Yes we speak the language of our ancestors. Those who don't learn are a disgrace to the family. We speak it so we wont get out of shape at the next family reunion," said Clarisse with ease. Annabeth and Percy were very impressed with her while she made up simples lies that were acutely true in a sense.

"Oh then carry on I guess," said McGonagall before they looked at each other.

* I wonder how Thalia is doing * said Percy looking at Annabeth.

* I don't know but I bet Draco would like to meet his older sister * said Annabeth before Draco looked at her in shock.

* I have a sister * said Draco looking at the other demigods who nodded.

* She is a follower of Artemis, the goddess of the moon and of the hunt. She looks like she is 12 and she can be sexist. However, she is a wonderful goddess and is very strong. She values loyalty more then anything * said Percy before Annabeth smiled as she remembered her friend who she has not seen in many year.

* I would like to meet her. I have been an only child my entire life. It gets really boring and I got spoiled. Dad always wanted more children by Nassica. She doesn't want children of her own. She just wanted him to have me and that was it. He would love to have a set of twins * said Draco smiling as he spoke about his father and his little problem about wanting to have a lot of kids.

*Zeus could give him more kids if he wanted now that the pact is broken. However I got to say your stepmother sounds like a total bitch * said Annabeth before Draco turned to her.

* She is on a good day on a bad day she is a nutcase * said Draco before writing down the assignment McGonagall just put on the board.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall said before they all left the classroom and headed to Potions since Hagrid had to go somewhere today.

They talked about Merman again and Percy is ready to slaughter someone when he found out what people do to his father's workers.

"Merman are becoming more rare. They have been put on the endangered species list. So none of your are to ever harm one even if it is under the orders of Voldemort," said Snape on his desk again with a book in hand.

"Why are they becoming so rare," asked Percy to get the whole classes attention.

"Glad you decided to join the conversation. It is the ministry's fault for calling on a Merman hunt when they found out that they might hold the essence of the sea god. It was proved untrue and they stopped the hunt. Since then they have been looking for the son of the sea god to see if he has the essence of the sea in him. So far the son has not been found," said Snape looking at Percy who gave a soft gulp.

Snape is warning him to be more careful because the ministry is looking for him. He nodded back to his professor before continuing with his work.

"Okay class I want a page of parchment of merman and Mr. Jackson, please stay behind," said Snape before Percy nodded.

Percy watched as the entire class piled out of the room and he walked up to Snape.

* You need to be more careful. What I said is really happening. They tortured many mermen before killing them. They will do the same to you if they find out you are the true son of the sea god. * Said Severus.

* What can I do? I am held prisoner here. My mother has been stripped from me. I will not admit to them that I am the son of Poseidon until the time is right and they will lay a finger on me * said Percy before Severus just looked at him.

"Be care Percy," said Severus as Percy left the classroom.


	6. Daigon Alley and the Goblin King

Percy glanced at Annabeth who is getting ready to go shopping. It is one of the few things he despised. He would rather be fighting Kronos then going shopping with Annabeth and Clarisse. Grover got out of coming because Hagrid said he needed help going out to the forest and checking on the animals. He really wanted to kill the older demigod for leaving him at the mercy of two girls who also decided to take Harry along as well.

"Oh don't have such a sour look of your face," said Annabeth smiling at Percy.

"It could be worse," said Clarisse looking at them.

"How" asked Percy before Clarisse smirked at him.

"It could be Selina picking out your cloths," said Clarisse before Percy gulped and nodded. Selina is known to dress anyone in pink. Percy really hates pink.

"Okay come on,' said Severus appearing behind them. He is in black jeans and a red shirt.

"How are we going to be traveling," said Annabeth.

"Portkey," said Snape as he held out a female's purse.

"Grab it," said Snape before they all grabbed it. Then it felt they were flying. Percy thought Zeus is going to kill him.

Percy crashed onto the ground. Someone landed on him. He groaned in pain before the weight got off of him. Standing up, he brushed himself off. They are in what looks like a very run down medieval bar.

"Okay, where are we," said Percy looking around.

"The Leaky Cauldron. This is where the entrance to Daigon Alley is," said Severus before leading them to the closet where they found the gate opened.

"Welcome to Daigon Alley," said Severus before leading them into the Alley.

"Professor Snape," They heard. They turned to see a woman with a notebook and a quill writing down words.

"What do you want," said Severus growling. Yep he diffidently acted like Nemesis.

"I heard you were wearing a glamour all these years. May I ask why?" asked the women.

"You can ask but they does not mean he has to answer," said Annabeth before the women glared at her.

"How dare you little brat," said Skeeter before Percy glared at her. His eyes flashed red for a second and the women stared at him in shock.

"Go away," commanded Percy in a hissing voice. He is acting like both of his Grandfather when they are angry. His power rose with his anger. He knew Rita could feel it because of the scared look on her face. She took off running.

'That was interesting," said Annabeth.

Percy lowered his power level and smiled at her.

"You could make a really good Dark Lord Percy," said Clarisse smirking as the still running women ran into a wall.

"It is so not worth the paperwork," said Percy before Snape grabbed his arm and lead him into Gringotts, the wizarding world bank. The others followed quietly.

"How may I help you," said a goblin looking bored at his stand.

"I am here to check if I have a vault," said Percy before the goblin looked at him.

"Name," requested the Goblin.

"Percy Jackson," said Percy before all the goblins in the area turned to him in shock.

"Please hold on a second. Renuk!" The goblin hired. A smaller goblin came running to them.

"Take them to see King Jareth," said the goblin in front of them.

"Of course, follow me,' said the smaller goblin before they followed him in the back hallway before leading to the Goblin throne room in Gringotts.

A man with blond hair sat on a chair. Percy could see he had miss matching eyes and wore some pretty cool cloths.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Son of Poseidon. Who are you friends," said the Goblin king.

"This is Severus, son of Aphrodite, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Oh and this is my cousin Harry Potter," said Percy at the man.

"Yes we have been trying to get a hold of Mr. Potter for quite some time. It is involving his inheritance and his money,' said Jareth before sitting down in his throne and mention for them to sit in chairs that just appeared.

"I mean no offense but what are you? I can tell you not a goblin," asked Percy looking at the king.

'It is quite all right. I am a Fae. We are more connected to the earth then humans and Goblins alike. I became the goblin king after I defeated the old king in battle. I treat my goblins with respect most. There are some I like to mess around with a lot," said Jareth smiling at them.

" So why did you want to see us," asked Severus.

"Poseidon requested me to help you out. With the money he put in your vaults, you are now set for life and you don't have to worry about anything else. Also you mother is being monitored by my goblins. She is in excellent health and is I am making sure she has a comfortable stay at Hogwarts. You father is worried that Dumbledor might try something stupid like attacking you. Since the war and you became the hero of Olympus, if Dumbledor attacks you there will be a war against him. However if the ministry attacks you, it will cause the gods to destroy a lot of the wizarding population," said Jareth before Percy looked up at him in shock.

"Why would it cause a war," he asked.

"Well, you talked your father into letting his palace be destroyed to save Olympus. It was his choice but if you had not told him to get out and help the others fight Typhon the world would have been destroyed and the gods would have become slaves to the Titans. In a since, they all owe you a debt, even your father. Most of the civilizations of the world owe you a debt though they do not know it. Whether you like it or not, you saved the world. In that sense, we owe you our gratitude," said Jareth.

"I don't want anyone to owe me anything,' said Percy before the looked up to see Jareth smiling at him.

"That is why you are a true hero. You will do quest to save others and you will never want a single thing in return. Take gratitude but never gloat. My mother used to tell me that,' said Jareth smiling at him.

"Okay, lets get down to business," said Jareth before a goblin brought him some documents.

"Okay, Mister Potter, your first. Have you ever allowed anyone access to your vaults," asked Jareth looking at the paper.

"No the only time I ever gave money away was to Fred and George Weasley to start their shop," said Harry before Jareth skimmed through the paper.

"It seems Molly Weasley, Ginivera Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have been stealing from you vault. Miss granger has taken many extremely rare books from your vaults. While the Weasley's have taken money and several possessions of yours. It seems Author Weasley knows nothing of what is going on. The five oldest have found out about it, though. They all are making monthly payment to your vault. Percy Weasley has been paying the most," said Jareth sipping on some tea.

"Can you stop the money and refuse payment from the five oldest children of the Weasleys. I want money back From Molly, Ginny and Ron. No one else it to pay it," said Harry before Jareth nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone else been taking money,' said Harry.

"Albus Dumbledor and Vernon Dursley," said Jareth before Harry went red in the face.

"I want all the money back now. If the money to Vernon was supposed to take care of me, then I have not seen a dime on it," said Harry with a very pissed off tone.

"Very well," said Jareth, smirking as he filled out paperwork.

"Can you bring back all of my possessions that have been illegally taken from my vaults," asked Harry before Jareth nodded.

"Will you do it for me,' asked Harry. Jareth nodded before he filled out another sheet of paperwork.

"Okay now mister Potter, put a drop of your blood in here," said Jareth, holding out a golden goblet. Harry lightly took the dagger and cut his finger. A drop of blood fell into the goblet. It started glowing a bright red before turning black.

"Your a demigod," said Jareth in shock. Percy looked at him in shock. Jareth poured the liquid on a white paper.

**Name:**_** Harry Potter**_

**Mother:**_** James Potter**_

**Father:**_** ---------------**_

**Status: **_**Demigod, Arch-Mage, and Immortal**_

**Houses can Claim: **_**Potter, Black, and Lestrange**_

**Life-debts: **_**Hermione Granger (3), Severus Snape (1), Ronald Weasley (4), Ginivera Weasley (2), Gabrielle Delacour (1), Fleur Delacour (1)**_

** "**Your father's name will show up when he claims you," said Jareth before Harry nodded.

"Your family rings," said Jareth as a tray with three rings was brought out. The first one is golden with a lion on it. It was that of the Potter house.

The send is an onyx ring with silver vines, like that on the family tree at Grimmud place. The third is a bronze ring with a snake on it, looking ready to strike.

Harry put them on. He felt clam and powerful. Suddenly he felt tired.

"He will feel tired for an hour but that is about it," explained Jareth as Harry fell asleep in his seat.

Percy followed Harry's example. He cut his finger and let it bleed out into the next goblet Jareth held out. It was pure white, then gold, then black.

Jareth poured it on the other white sheet of paper and the words appeared.

**Name:**_** Percy Jackson**_

**Mother: **_**Sally Jackson-Riddle**_

**Father:**_** Poseidon**_

**Status: **_**Savior of Olympus, Arch-Mage, and Immortal**_

**Houses can Claim: **_**Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Grunt**_

**Life-Debts: **_**Poseidon (1), Zeus (1), Ares (2), Hera (1), Dionysus (2), Apollo (1), Artimus (2), Hermes (2), Hades (1), Aphrodite (1), Hephaestus (1), Athena (1), Annabeth (5), Grover (3), Clarisse (1), and Nico (2) **__ ( can not fit anymore)_

Percy stared in shock at all the people who owed him a life debt. He didn't notice anything until the tray of rings was set in front of him. The Green one with snake is Slytherins. The red ring with the griffin on if is definitely Gryffindor. The bronze one with a blue raven is Raven claw. Hufflepuff's is gold with a light brown badger on it. The Grunt ring is black with a orange snake on it.

"Okay put them on," said Annabeth. Percy slipped them onto his fingers before he felt really tired.

"Boys. Come on, it is time to go shopping," said Annabeth. Both boys groaned as if in fake pain while Jareth smiled. The got up slowly before following Annabeth to the stores with their new money.

"Annabeth picked out cloths that went with their eyes and frames. She wanted to make sure they would be the most wanted boys in Hogwarts. Besides, Draco of course. She picked out a lot of cloths for him too. Clarisse was shocked when Annabeth had picked out cloths for everyone.

They had to shrink 29 huge bags full of cloths before they moved to the bookstore. Harry was following Annabeth in the isles before he found some books on DADA. He picked out his 20 on Annabeth's orders. He also got five books on potions. He liked the subject now that Snape is not breathing down his neck.

Percy got many on water elementals and other books. Annabeth got fifty books for herself. Clarisse got books of defense and fighting.

"Okay time to go get something to eat," said Annabeth before they sighed. Snape is smiling as he got to torture others by shopping with them.

Percy glanced up as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He then sat sat down at the table where they all started sitting. They had Severus order lunch before the sat and Percy glared at Annabeth.

* Stop glaring, it is not polite * said Annabeth before Percy was smacked on the head by Clarisse before he turned and started glaring at her.

*Okay, I will stop. Do you guys realize that everyone in this place is staring at us. They either know Harry and I are the grandchildren of Voldemort or that you two are the Grandchildren of Dumbledor * Percy said before everyone started casually looked around.

* Yes I agree it is weird * said Annabeth before Celeste flew in and landed on the table in front of him.

She has a letter on her leg. Percy pulled it off and petted his familiar.

_Dear Percy_

_ I hope you are okay. I can't make this very long. I have a lot of work to do, to get you and your mother, out of Dumbledor's clutches. Please do not lose faith and try to have fun with it. Also Harry will be all right. we are talking to all the gods to try and find his parent. So don't worry. Also If Dumbledor goes flying r near water, he is as god as dead._

_ Your Father_

_ Poseidon_

_ God of the Sea_

He tossed the letter up and it turned in to water again.

"So I take it you dad told you some good news," said Annabeth but Percy shook his head. She sighed before looking at Tom, who brought out there food.

"Come on we should get back to Hogwarts now,' said Annabeth as they finished their food.

They grabbed the portkey and vanished. Percy and Harry went to bed and were out as soon as they fit the pillows.

_ Percy looked at his Grandfather who stared at him. He looked angry and ready to beat someone. Percy severely hoped it would not be him. _

_ "Who is your father, Percy," asked Voldemort standing. Percy just stared at him. Suddenly Voldemort is standing and gripping his hair. _

_ "Tell me," he demanded. Percy just stared; he was not going to say who his father is. He does not care if this man is his grandfather. _

_ "You put on a good show in Daigon Alley, today,' he heard. Percy just shrugged as if it meant nothing_

_ "You will tell me all in time,' said Voldemort releasing his hair. _

_ "I will not tell you shit," snarled Percy at Voldemort, who gripped his hair tighter. Voldemort slammed him into a wall. _

Percy groaned as he woke to a backache.


	7. Hospital wing

Percy walked to the bathroom in pain. He felt sick to his stomach. His head is spinning and he just felt weak. He needs to get to the water. Moving to the sink, he had water coming out. He touched the water. He began to feel better. Then he felt the need to throw up. He moved over the toilet to puke out a green liquid. He just kept throwing it up.

"Hey, hurry up," he heard but he couldn't move. He is stuck over the toilet throwing up a green liquid.

"Fine, I'm coming in," he heard the voice snap. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't think of whom. His head is spinning too much.

The door opened to show a black haired boy. Neville Longbottom rushed to his side in worry. He looked for a second before throwing up again.

"I need help," Neville called as a few boys rushed into the room. He recognized two boys but he couldn't remember their names. He think one is named Dean but the other name is really fuzzy.

"Lets get him to the hospital wing," said Neville before he pulled Percy up. Percy felt like dead weight. He could not move at all. The boys carried him to the hospital wing.

The doors opened to show an old lady who took a look at him.

"What happened," she demanded before levitating Percy onto a cot. He rolled over to puke. She managed to get the wastebasket in front of him before it touched the ground.

"We found him like this. He woke up, went to the bathroom, and started puking his guts out," said the boy closes to him.

"Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas go back to your common room and get ready for class. I will take care of Mr. Jackson," said the lady.

"Okay Madam Pomfrey," said the boys before leaving. The lady walked over to him.

Percy just tired laying down, as the women touched his forehead with her wand. She looked very angry before he looked into her eyes.

"It looks like you were fed and obedience potion. It is out of your system now. Don't worry Mr. Jackson, No one will hurt you in my hospital wing," said the women smiling. Percy could tell she meant the truth.

*_Your parent, who is it_ * he muttered as he laid back onto the uncomfortable cot with itchy sheets.

"Apollo" she whispered into his ear before getting out a sheet for him. It is really soft. She wrapped it around him.

"Sleep, son of Poseidon," she said as she brushed his hair from his face before he fell back into the first peaceful sleep in weeks.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sally wanted to scream her head off. That stupid woman forced her into a small room. In it is only a cot, some books, parchment, and a quill. She wanted to do something, anything, to get out of here. She was stuck.

Quietly, she grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down several questions on her mind.

Why is Dumbledor so obsessed with Percy's life?Where is Percy?

_What are the gods doing to make her son get out of here?_

_Why is Dumbledor enamored with her son instead of her?_

Then on a separate piece of paper she wrote down facts that she knows for sure.

Percy is extremely powerful. She is Voldemort's daughter.

_Her mother is a seer._

_The gods are pissed. _

She just wanted answers. Sighing, she sat on the bed, after hiding the parchment under a loose floorboard. He did not want her captors to find it. If they find who Percy's dad is, they will attempt to control him. If that happens, there will be a full out war, and nothing would stand in the way of the gods.

She looked out the window out at the sea, thinking of the father of her child and the love of her life. She just wanted to go home.

000000000000000000000000000000

Percy woke a couple hours later. He is still, acting like he is sleeping. It was one way he got Annabeth to leave him alone. Over the year he has perfected the technique.

"You tried to feed him a obedience potion! Are you out of your mind," he heard Pomfrey say to someone.

"It is for the greater good," said a voice. he recognized is as Dumbledor's right away.

"Albus, he had an extreme allergic reaction to something in that potion. He might not wake up for a couple days," snapped Pomfrey in an irrigated tone that reminded him of Hera.

"It did not kill him," said Albus in his defense.

"If I find out you fed him any potion before we find out what he is allergic to, I will hand in my resignation and inform the public that you are torment a boy by imprisoning his mother," Snapped Pomfrey.

"I'm sorry Pomfrey. _Obliviate,' _said Dumbledor.

'You will not remember anything about Sally Jackson," said the old man.

"Professor Dumbledor, what are you doing down here," said Pomfrey with joy in her voice.

"I came to see Percy," said Dumbledor before he felt the mans presence beside him. He felt a hand brush his bangs out of his face. He got an idea; he swatted the hand away before turning on the cot. He snuggled into the sheets to make sure there was no doubt in the old man that he is asleep. He heard the old man chuckle at his action.

"I have a lot of plans for you, Mr. Riddle," said Dumbledor before moving his bangs again. This time Percy shivered. He knew Dumbledor would think it is the blanket because it is only covering part of him. The old man pulled the blanket around him.

"I can not have my pawn getting sick, that would not do," muttered Dumbledor before patting his head. He felt the man move to leave.

The door opened with a loud, creek. Four sets of footsteps were heard.

"Hello children. Why are you down here," said Dumbledor in his grandfather voice.

"We are here to see how Percy is," said a voice. He noticed the it is Harry's.

"Only for a half and hour and then you all must go back to class," said Dumbledor before the door closed.

"Percy you can get up," said Annabeth as she shook him. He yawned before sitting up.

"How are you guys," Percy asked before he looked at Draco to Harry, to Neville and then to Annabeth.

"The question is, how are you feeling," said Annabeth before Percy smiled at her. He knew she always liked to be right.

'I am tired," he said. He had a feeling that if they said anything Dumbledor would be able to hear them.

"Do you want to play a game of gold fish," said Draco pulling out a deck of cards. He nodded.

They all gathered around his bed to play the card game. Annabeth won which she gloated. Draco stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on Children," they heard before they turned to see professor Snape looking down at them.

Percy nodded before the other demigods followed Snape out of the hospital wing. This day at least one good thing happened. Annabeth was dared to kiss Severus. She did because she is not a coward. She is now the envy of many jealous girls, even though Snape did give her a week of detention.

Smiling Percy fell asleep.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

_Percy glanced up at his Grandfather. He then glared at him for interrupting his dream. "Are you ready to tell me who your father is ," asked Voldemort looking down at Percy. "Are you ready to leave me alone. I need a good nights sleep for the stupid Transfiguration test tomorrow," snapped Percy at Voldemort._

_"__Crucio," snarled Voldemort at Percy. Percy took the spell. He held his ground. He gripped the wall so he would not fall down. he did not open his mouth to let out a silent scream like many deatheaters do. He bit his lip so hard, blood ran down his chin, and fell onto his cloths. _

_"Why do you defy me so," asked Voldemort as he released the spell. _

_"My loyalty remains with my father and not even you will change that," Snarled Percy before Voldemort's red eyes flashed with anger. _

_"Your loyalty will change in time. I have no doubt about that," said Voldemort, smirking at Percy who is panting hard from the curse. _

"_Get some rest," said Voldemort before Percy fell back into his peaceful dream. _

_One thought ran through his mind __**What was that all about?  
**_

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Draco moved through several of his black magic books with Annabeth. They have been searching for a way to release Neville's and Luna's power.

"Hey Draco look at this," said Annabeth before pulling out a book.

"_The truth behind the magic _by Regina Potter," said Draco before opening to book. He skimmed the pages. Until he got to the page that is book marked. In it is an envelope.

The letter looked normal until he flipped it over. _Percy Jackson _was the name on the letter.

"We got to get this to Percy," said Annabeth before Draco nodded. He closed the book before putting it in his bag.

"Let's go to bed. We have a lot of work ahead of us," said Draco before Annabeth nodded. Draco held his bag.

Voldemort glared at the fireplace as he sat drinking the wine. He has many plans to put into action. They are missing a main aspect to his plans. Percy Riddle, his grandson. He is reckless like a Gryffindor but has tremendous potential. He wad going to get that boy on his side no matter what.


	8. Pranks and the deal

Percy sat up. It is finally time for him to get out of the hospital wing. He thanked the Gods with his entire being. He just wanted to out of the care of the daughter of Apollo. She is very picky on how he should behave in her hospital wing.

"Mr. Riddle," he heard. He turned to see Pomfrey looking at him.

"Yes?' He asked before she smiled at him.

"I have a feeling your going to be in here as much as Mr. Potter so this is your permanent bed in my Hospital wing," she said smiling at him.

"I will try to never come in here again," he muttered to himself before walking out.

He came to the Great hall. As normal, many people stopped what they were doing to look at him. He sighed, before sitting down alone at the table. He looked at the pumpkin juice. He realized that it was not that he was poisoned in his sleep. Dumbledor has been putting potions into his food. He chose just to drink some water.

He could easily tell if water has potions in it. There are very few potions that are crystal clear. He drank almost a gallon of water before Draco and Annabeth walked in. Harry and Neville right behind them.

"Hey guys," he muttered before they looked at him shocked.

* _Are you OK, Percy _* asked Draco looking at Percy.

* _Watch what you eat. Dumbledor has been putting potions in our food. He put an obedience potion in my food. That is why I had an allergic reaction _* said Percy looking at them.

* _An Obedience Potion! No wonder you got sick _* they heard from behind them. Severus Snape stood behind them.

* _What do you mean, Severus _* said Annabeth

* _One of the main ingredients in that potion is called the essence of the sky. It is taken from a very rare plant at the top of Mount Everest. It is a plant that is said to touch the sky. It is a plant that is blessed by Zeus _* said Severus before Annabeth and Draco gasped.

* _So I got sick because I am the son of Poseidon _* stated Percy before Severus nodded.

* _It can kill weak demigods so because he blessed the already powerful plant. Do not tell anyone this. If the ministry find out your allergic to the plant, they will do what we discussed earlier _* said Severus before Percy nodded

* _Dumbledor told Pomfrey I had to go to his office after Breakfast. I do not want to go alone. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen_ * said Percy before Severus nodded at him.

* _Annabeth, why don't you go with him? Harry, you will go with him as well. He will need all the help he can get with Dumbledor _* said Severus before walking away.

"Time to go," muttered Percy before getting up. Annabeth and Draco followed him.

Draco turned to Neville with a smile.

"Hey Neville do you want me to teach you how to really ride a broom," He asked before Neville nodded.

Percy walked up the stairs past the gargoyle. He had a feeling that something was not going to go well with him as he walked up the stairs. His friends followed him as he made his way up that stairs.

Finally he reached a door. He pushed it open to see Albus Dumbledor and another man beside his desk. The guy has an arrogant attitude and Percy disliked him right off the bat.

"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter, please come in," said the old man as they walked in to be in front of the room full of crazy contraptions.

"Mr. Riddle, allow me to introduce the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge," said Albus doing his stupid eyes twinkle thing.

"Hello Minister," said Percy politely. He did not know what Dumbledor was up to but he is starting to get pissed off. At least Clarisse gave him a heads up that she is going to have some fun today and that he should stay out of her way.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Riddle," said Fudge.

"I like to be called Mr. Jackson. It is the name of the family that took my mom in," said Percy with a smile. Fudge smiled back at him but Percy could see the man had plans for him.

"Well then, Mr. Jackson, why did you choose to come to Hogwarts," asked Fudge looking down at Percy.

"I did not come here by choose. Dumbledor appeared and grabbed my mother and me. I would rather be home with my family and friends," said Percy before Fudge looked at Dumbledor in shock.

"You kidnapped him!" said Fudge in shock. Dumbledor nodded before Fudge smiled.

"I can see your reasoning," said Fudge before Percy glared at both of them.

"Now Percy, my boy," started Albus.

'Do not call me that. I am not your boy, nor will I ever be," snarled Percy letting our some of his anger. Fudge flinched as his power rose.

"You really are powerful," he muttered thinking no one could hear him. Percy glared back at him.

"Most of my family is extremely powerful. We choose not to use our power because you ministry idiot would attempt to throw us into that pathetic prison, you call Azkaban," Snapped Percy. Dumbledor raised his wand to him. Percy showed no fear at the old man. He is the son of the sea god. He is not going to be afraid of some human.

"We need to know who you father is," said Fudge looking down at Percy most likely thinking that Percy is afraid of his political power and will do what he asked.

"I am not going to tell you shit. My father's identity will remain a secret. I am not some coward who is afraid of you power Fudge. You have a little more power then a squib," Percy spat out at the man.

"At least my mother is not a squib," the Minister said back with a purple face. Draco stepped in front of Percy with his wand drawn when Fudge stepped forward.

"Take another step near my cousin and I will kick you ass. On the request of his father, I will protect him," said Draco before Fudge stared at him in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy, you know who his father is," said Fudge in shock.

'That I do. However, it is not something I will tell you," growled Draco. Fudge face got a shade darker.

"Now boy, we only want our question answered,' said Dumbledor in his Grandfatherly voice.

'You have made yourselves enemies of our family. Be warned, should you attack Percy or harm his mother, there will be hell to pay in life and in death," said Harry with anger in his eyes. They seemed to have an in fire that made him scary to Fudge but no to Dumbledor.

"You boy will have detention every week, until we find out who Percy's father is," said Dumbledor.

"Try as hard as you like, old man, we are not going to break," said Percy before they walked out. Percy needed to train. He is really pissed off.

"I need to fin Clarisse," said Percy as they walked down the stairs.

Clarisse smiled as her planning was done. She has been working hard all week to make sure the next few day for Dumbledor and the cat bitch would be terrible. She wanted to make them scream for forcing her to come to this school to help Percy. She is going to get payback because she had to miss a very planned out date with a certain boy who is in the castle with her. Now, they cannot date because they are supposed to be brother and sister. It made her want to scream in frustration.

Oh yes, she is going to get her payback. While she cannot physically torture them with swords and other weapons, she does have pranks, and Permission from the gods to use it. There is one thing that is known at camp, never get on Clarisse's bad side. Those two are on her bad side and now they are going to be in some very sticky situations.

"Hey, Clarisse," she heard. She turned to see a very pissed of Percy. Whenever Percy is anger, he came to her to fight with. She is the only one who can give him a challenge when he is ready to kill. She smiled and pulled out her sword. He already has Riptide out and attacked. She blocked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CLANK! CLANK! CRASH! CLANK!

Clarisse ran into the great hall, sword in hand. She has a cut on her arm and on her leg. She is panting a little bit. Dumbledor, who just got down, looked at his granddaughter.

Then Percy walked in, with Riptide in hand. Clarisse and Percy stared at each other for two second. Clarisse saw and opening and attacked. The opening was a fake and Percy pivoted on his right leg. He went to slash where her head was; she managed to duck right in time.

The students watched as the two battled it out. They are two master swordsmen/swordswomen. They neither got the advantage or the disadvantage. No matter what they did, neither would gain the upper hand.

The Clarisse made a simple mistake and Percy pinned her down, with his sword at her throat.

"Do you give," he asked as he watched her closely. She is breathing hard so he made sure his sword was not too close but close enough for her to sense danger.

"I give," said Clarisse before he removed his sword. He held down his hand and she took it. He helped her up and they sat down at Gryffindor table. Their swords hooked to their sides.

"Percy, my boy, where did you get that sword," said Albus before Percy glared at him.

"I do not believe it is any of your business and I am not your boy," said Percy as he gulped down as glass of water.

"Percy are you still on the look out," she asked. He understood that she was talking about his weak spot.

"Yeah I am," said Percy before he got everyone's attention.

"You should be more care," said Clarisse before Percy nodded. He knew she almost hit his weak spot. If she had, it would have killed him.

"Okay, I will be more careful," said Percy before looking down at the food, but he knew that it had a potion in it. He just drank the water. This one taste different, seawater. He drank some more and he felt batter. He noticed a small note under the corner of his cup.

_I cannot do much until Hecate gets rid of the wards keeping you but the water will give you the nutrition's you need. Drink a lot my son. You have not been eating well._

_Your father_

_P.S. I will not put my name down because others might read this message_

Percy smiled at the letter before putting it in his pocket. He swallowed another glass before smiling at his friend.

Clarisse was smiling as she looked up at Dumbledor. Suddenly his sink turned orange, he shrunk, and he is started singing songs from _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_.

Percy laughed as the old man danced and sang all the song. He just kept laughing before he realized most of the muggleborns are laughing as well but the purebloods are lost.

Filch and the cat bitch ran to Dumbledor. The cat bitch waved her wand and it exploded into bright streams. Percy fell to the ground and was rolling with laughter. Clarisse is right beside him. Severus was in no better position as he laughed from his chair trying to keep his composer.

"Mr. Riddle and Mrs. Dumbledor three weeks detention," said the cat bitch before she saw her wand on the head table as soon as she picked it up, she started to scream.

"I did not do it," said Percy before sitting up quickly. The entire Great Hall stared at him. Most of the Slytherins were laughing at Dumbledor's and McGonagall's dismay. He really wanted to kill her. She is clawing at her cloths, trying to rip them off. Percy looked confused before Clarisse started laughing harder.

"Itching power and honey," she muttered to him as he nodded to her in approval.

"Her cloths were soaked in them but she would not feel it until she picked up the detonator, the second fake wand," said Clarisse as Pomfrey lead the two out of the Great hall.

"How long will it last," said Annabeth who had been sitting at Ravenclaw table with Cho Chang.

"It will last until they be nice to Percy and let him see his mom for at least two hours," said Clarisse before Percy smiled at her. She can be very imitating but she will stand up for her friends no matter what. That is why she is the one he always spars with when he gets mad. He can kick her ass in a spar and she will come back when he is not mad and kick his ass in return.

"Thank you Clarisse" he said to her before she nodded back at him.

00000000000000000000000000

It took two weeks before Dumbledor cracked. He is tired of not being able to eat his lemon drops without feeling itchy or being put in a humiliating position. Last time he ate one; he ended up hanging upside down in the Great Hall with all his grandchildren pointing what he thought were toy guns at him. They were bebe guns. The Slytherins praised them where they went as they made Dumbledor's life a living hell. McGonagall was different, she caved the first day but Clarisse would not put her out of her misery until Dumbledor let Percy see his mom for two hours every weekend.

Dumbledor glared at his grandchildren, Harry, and Draco who stood behind Percy as they made a magical agreement. If Dumbledor did not let him see his mom, his punishment will continue more harshly.

Dumbledor signed it fast, just wanting to get it over with. He lost this round but he would not loose another. He has seen what they can do and he is going to use it for his advantage.

Percy smiled before leaving, his little group following him again. Clarisse slammed the door as they left.

000000000000000000000000

They sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"That was awesome, Clarisse," said Percy before the daughter of Ares just nodded to him.

"So you're going to see your mom tomorrow. How do you feel," said Draco at the son of the sea god.

'I'm fine but I have got something to say to you. Annabeth, Draco, just get together already. People have started to bet if two of the several hotties in school with finally reveal their feeling and get together," said Percy before the two began to blush.

"Also Clarisse, I owe you. I will make sure your next date will go off without any interruptions unless it is dire to Olympus or Dumbledor or Voldemort attacks us," said Percy before she nodded at him.

"Thank you Percy," she said before he nodded.

"Also since Grover helped you a lot with the pranks I got a surprise for him as well," said Percy.

Grover looked at him and said," Where is my surprise?"

"It is in your room," Percy said before Grover took off out of the room to go to his bedroom.

"Satyrs" he muttered.


	9. The calm

Percy glanced at the ceiling of the room that they are in. It is an old unused classroom. Juniper was his surpise for grover. He was very happy tp see her. So they are having a small dance with many enchanted intraments playing songs. Juniper and Grover are dancing all out. Draco and Annabeth are dancing in a slow dancing position. Nico is glowering in the corner and Clarisse is by the door as look out.

"You know you can go dance with him," Percy said as he walked up to the daughter of Ares. She lost the sour look on her face as she stared at him.

"Thank you ," she said before walking over to the son of Hades. His face lit up before leading her to the dance floor.

"That was sweet," he heard. He turned around to see Harry who smiling up at him.

"She deserves it," said Percy with a slight smile on his face.

"Okay kids," they heard as the door creaked open. Professor Snape stood in the door way flashing a smile that put anyone to shame.

"Is something wrong, Severus," said Percy looking at Snape who looked at him.

"I suggest you get to the Great Hall," said Severus before walking out of the room.

Percy knew that is either good news or very bad news. Sighing, he moved to go to the great hall.

" We will be right behind you," he heard from Clarisse before he nodded. They moved silently down the halls to the Great Hall. Every student they passed stared in awe at them, as they walked with grace and could feel their power.

000000000000000000000000

They entered the Great Hall. Percy looked up at the head table to see the one person he has been trying to keep safe from the headmaster of this school. His mother stood in a light blue shirt and black pants She looked tired and like she has been sleeping on a uncomfortable bed.

She looked down at him and she charged him. Percy even though he tried to prepare himself was still crashed into the ground as his mother ran into him. He smiled as the arms embrace.

Then he forgot everyone was there. He wrapped his arms around her and tear poured out of his eyes. He knew she is safe and she is with him now. That is all that mattered him right now. He didn't notice the minister look at them in shock or the press taking pictures of the mother and son reunited.

Severus made his way through the crowd. He did not bother looking at the press who looked at him in shock.

"The family will do what it has to do to keep our savior safe," he chanted for a second. Percy looked up at him shock. All the demigods surrounding them in a circle. Harry to next, who is by Neville. Neville is right beside Luna . Clarisse is between luna and Nice. Draco and Severus in front of them standing straight.

The only thing off about them is that their eyes where glowing different colors. Nico, Draco, and Harry's were glowing a fierce black. Nico has a few red spots in his eyes. Harry has a vibrant blue and green spots in his eyes. Draco has stunning blue spot in his eyes. Severus, Clarisse, and Annabeth's were glowing different shades of Red. Severus's eyes are a deep Burgundy with a few spot of black. Annabeth is a pale red with silver sparks. Clarrise is a blood red with blue spot. Luna and Neville's eyes are glowing a pure light blue.

* _We are a family of the ultimate being_s * said Annabeth as they could feel it. Percy hugged his moom to him. He had no idea what is going on but he is kinda scared. All of the wizards has tried to control him for his magic. This magic was different. It is purer then the one the wizards.

*_Powers blocked by one of my children_ * Draco said before Percy looked at him shocked. He knew that was his voice.. The was more female. That can only mean that a god or goddess is controling them.

* _What is it you wish, son of Poseidon_ * said Clarisse looking down at him.

* I _want my mom safe and her to be able to protect herself from these wizards_ * said Percy before all of the demigods smiled down at him.

* _Hades has agreed to take her in so she can keep Persephone company. He has agreed to make her life comfortable and that she will be watched carefully so she wont be attacked_ * said Nico looking at Percy. Percy turned to him thinking for a second.

* _As long as he is kind to her and she has company_ * said Percy before they nodded.

* _So you don't hold a grudge against him_ * asked Draco. Percy shook his head.

* _He is my uncle and he has a hard life. He has been kinder to me then Zeus. Though they can be jerks at time, I am proud to have such courageous uncles. I do not hate Ares at all either. He may dislike me but he was being a jerk at the time. I would have taken immortality but my life is not as important then that of my cousins who are angered that their parents would no accept them._ * said Percy getting a shocked looked from all the demigods.

* _Most of your magical power and all of your mom magical power has been blocked by someone. Your mother has a blood on her power, so I suspect it to be her mother, such a womderful women. Your power was blocked by that man up on that throne like chair_* said Harry before Percy noded.

* _Can you unblock my friends powers as well_ * he asked as he looked up at demigods in front of him, which is Draco and Severus.

*_ No I am only here partaily. I can make their bonds weak so they will break easily but I can not destroy their bonds. They will break over time, do not fear. Your father misses you and he wants to see you again. I have to start now_ * said Neville.

*_Very well _* said Percy before all of the demigods started glowing. Percy felt something surround him. He tried to move but he could not. His body dropped his mother. He tried everything to move but he couldn't do anything

**_Stop, you making it harder. Stop struggling so I can do my job easily _**he heard in his head before he agreed.

His body floated in the air with his mom right beside him. He felt heat, then burning. He began trashing to get away from the heat. He opened his mouth in a silent scream. Then darkness.

000000000000000000

Percy opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the Great Hall. He sat up quickly to see the daily prophet reporter and cameramen loooking at him. He went to stand. He hiss at the feeling at unused muscles moving. Looking around, he notice all of the demigods that are passed out on the ground from the ritual.

He looked at him mom, her long black hair now has a red tint. She looked healthy. She is smiling in her sleep in her sleep. She shivered. He wanted to cover her up.

A blanket appeared out of nowhere. He gripped and wrapped it around her. He picked her up.

He moved each of them to their rooms. He noticed that everyone was too shocked to do anything. Seamus and dean snapped out of the stupid gaze and helped him by bring Nico and Harry into the rooms. Crabbe and Goyal took Draco to the Slytherin Common room. McGonnagal wanted to float Severus to the hospital wing but he refused to let her touch him. He moved him to his room with the help with the house-elves.

After a half an hour they got everyone to their rooms. Percy walked into the bathroom. He noticed that he has shoulder-length black hair. His sea green eyes are more defined looking like underwater emeralds. He is very lean but still has the muscles to go with it.

"Mr. Riddle," he heard. He turned to see Rita Skeeter and the minister. He just looked into the mirror. He realized how much he looked like his dad. He smiled before grabbing one of Annabeth's hair-ties. He just somehow knew if he cut off his hair off it will grow right back.

"What do you want," he demanded looking at the minister who stared at him in shock. Percy is still pissed him.

"Now, now, calm down," said the Minister.

"You have no right to tell me to clam down. You knew Dumbledor kidnapped my mother and me. You did nothing but let him have his way. You wanted to use me as a pawn. I am no ones pawn. Do not tell me to do shit. Not to mention the fact if Americans find out you let Dumbledor hold two Americans citizens hostage because they were related to the stupid fucking idiot who calls himself Voldemort," said Percy as his anger began to spiral out of control. Rita looked at him in shock. She wrote down notes quickly.

"Groan," they heard. Percy turned to his mom.

"Mom are you okay," asked Percy as he was by her side immediately.

"Going away," she muttered. Percy understood.

"It is okay mom. You can go. Don't fight. Auntie Hecate promised to keep you safe, Go for me please," pleaded Percy as his mom opened her eyes. She is fighting Hecate's magic to stay with him. His mom sighed and nodded.

"I love you Percy," she whispered. Percy looked at her before he smiled.

"I love you too. Dad was right, you are a queen among women," he said before his mom vanished from right in front of him. He smiled before laying down where his mom was once at.

"Thank you for getting my mom to safe," he said to the ceiling.

0000000000000000000000

Poseidon looked down at the earth. All of the gods are around him. They have doing all within their power to save Percy. Hades is in hell getting the room ready for Sally. He promised Poseidon can come down and see any time of day but not at night. He is too cranky then.

"Hecate's magic has worked. Sally Jackson is in hell. Percy's magic is no longer bound," said Hermes looking at them. Poseidon nodded before looking down at his son. His wonderful son. He missed him so much. He just wanted him to come home.

Hades walked into Olympus with a tired look on his face.

"Miss Jackson is asleep and my wife is getting ready to take her shopping in two days. Aphrodite, can you help them. My wife does not have as good as taste as you," said Hades before Aphrodite smiled at him.

"She is okay, right," asked Poseidon before Hades nodded at him. He sighed in relief as they watched a copy of what Hecate and Percy said to each other.

*_You don't judge him * Hecate said. _

* _He is my uncle and he has a hard life. He has been kinder to me then Zeus. Though they can be jerks at time, I am proud to have such courageous uncles. I do not hate Ares at all either. He may dislike me but he was being a jerk at the time. I would have taken immortality but my life is not as important then that of my cousins who are angered that their parents would no accept them_. * said Percy.

They stared at the memory in shock as Percy admitted that he held no grudges against them. Also that he didn't accept immortality because he care more for his family then himself.

_That is my boy_ thought Poseidon before remembering the time he got in a lot of trouble with Kronos to keep his brothers out of trouble. Mostly Zeus because Kronos knew he has the power to kill him.

"Poseidon," he heard. He turned to see Zeus looking at him. Hades looked at him with a slight smile.

"Yes, Zeus," he said.

"He certainly takes after you," said Zeus before Hades nodded in agreement.

"I know," said Poseidon.

"At least he isn't as pissed anymore," whispered Hades to Zeus who nodded in agreement. When Percy was kidnapped with Sally Poseidon was enraged to the point to tackling Zeus and kicking his ass.

00000000000000

_Poseidon was flipping through his magazine as he arrived at camp halfblood. Percy was suppose to arriving this day. He used his mortal form. He walked up to the Big House. _

_Chiron is his study. Books were thrown everywhere and he is looking for something._

"_Chiron," he said and the centaur flinched in trying not to look him straight in the face. Poseidon now has his complete attention on the leader of the camp._

"_What is wrong," he demanded as the centaur looked at the ground like a child trying to find the words to say. _

"_We got word from Percy that something was wrong. He was kidnapped alone with his mother. We know it is a wizard from England name Albus Dumbledor who is in charge and ordered their kidnapping. Apparently, sally was adopted. Her biological father is the Dark Lord Voldemort and is once again reigning terror over England. He wishes to use them for his own purposes," said Chiron while looking at his brother. _

_Poseidon looked at him before saying," Get my sons friends and find a way to get them to where Percy is. Take Tyson as well. After a couple days, send him to me for a report," said Poseidon before walking out of the room. _

_He stormed back to the Ocean, campers freezing as they saw the enraged god go past them. _

_00000000000000_

_He stepped on Olympus and went to see Zeus. Zeus, who was sitting in his office with Ares and Apollo. He walked in not bothering to see the offended look on Zeus's face. _

"_You should not just walk in without knocking," said Zeus as he got ready to start saying more things about how rude Poseidon is being. _

"_Percy was just kidnapped,' he said before all three of the gods looked at him in shock. _

" _Do you know who kidnapped him," asked Apollo as his eyes glowed with anger. Even Ares looked angered at the though Percy being tormented by someone who is not him or his kids. _

"_Human wizard from England named Albus Dumbledor," growled Poseidon as Zeus stood. _

"_HECATE" Zeus screamed so it would reach all over the world to find the goddess of magic. Ares looked at Poseidon, who he knew would need to vent his anger. _

"_Uncle, do you want to spar to get rid of some of you anger. If you do, you might think clearer," he suggested before Poseidon nodded. _

_The two gods left the room and Zeus knew that tonight, all gods and helpful titans will be contacted. Hey were going to Percy back, no matter what_


	10. The Anger and A Battle to Come

Percy walked walked down to the Great Hall. He heard the news that Clarisse and Nico are still asleep. He moved to the seat. His now waist long hair. It grew while he slept. He saw Harry and and Neville sitting down at Gryffindor table. He sat beside them, noting the looks he is getting.

"Mr. Riddle," McGonnagal said to him in shock from up at the teachers table. He nodded before getting some food on his plate. Slowing he started chewing. He felt like he is starving so he ate slowing so he would not throw it up.

"Here comes the mail," said harry as the owls brought in mail and newspaper. This time there were three times as many owls They are dropping newspaper.

Percy grabbed a newspaper.

_**Percy Jackson, the story of the grandchild of he-who-must-not-be-named!**_

_While I went to Hogwarts with minister Fudge to go see the reunion between Sally Riddle or Jackson as she refers to herself, and he son Percy Riddle. He too refused to take the name Riddle and stays with Jackson. When he got down to the great hall, several students with one Severus Snape surrounded him. _

_Severus Snape turned to Percy and said_"_The family will do what it has to do to keep our savior safe."_

_Young Percy and his mother who were in the middle of the circle floated up in the middle of the Great Hall. Their bodies glowed. I felt their power appearing, like the powerful Mr. Jackson had his powers blocked. _

_After they were lowered to the ground, Percy woke, he wrapped up his mother and took her to his room to rest. Instead of forgetting his friends, he came back until they all where in their room sleeping. _

_Mr Jackson laid down, he was still tired from the unprepared rituals. He saw Minister Fudge and he got angry at the man. The minister tolf him to calm down and Percy Jackson turned to Fudge and said a few words that shocked me. _

_"You have no right to tell me to clam down. You knew Dumbledor kidnapped my mother and me. You did nothing but let him have his way. You wanted to use me as a pawn. I am no ones pawn. Do not tell me to do shit. Not to mention the fact if Americans find out you let Dumbledor hold two Americans citizens hostage because they were related to the stupid fucking idiot who calls himself Voldemort," Percy said while his anger spiraled out of control._

_Then he went to her mother, saying she didn't have to fight "Aunt Hecates" magic. After they both said I love you, Sally Jackson disappeared right in front of my eyes._

_The minster did not deny this. So why would the minister bring too innocent , who lived happily in the muggle world, into a life of fear as they were held captive by one Ablus Dumbledor. Now that Dumbledor no longer has Mrs. Jackson he has no way of controls Percy and I can make it known that Dumbledor's own grandchildren are loyal to the very boy who he is trying to control. _

_How deep does this family loyalty go? Who's is Percy's father? Why are the young Dumbledor's loyal to Percy? Why did Dumbledor kidnap a child to further the war against the dark lord?_

Percy nodded before walking over to the Great hall doors. He was ready to go back to camp. He hates this place. He misses the afternoon Capture the Flag. He smiled when he remembered the first time he played. Those scars that should have been there are only a memory in his head because the water healed him.

"Mr, Riddle," he heard to see a women with black hair and she looked at him with pity in her eyes. That pissed Percy him off. He is the son of Poseidon, he does need the pity of mortals. If he was not nice he would get in a lot of trouble that he really did not need right now.

"Yes," he asked looking at the women. She is dressed in nice cloths.

"My name is Jeana from the Daily Prophet. They say I can get a job a writer if I can get an interview with you. I already got Dumbledor's permission to talk to you," said the women shyly.

"I will give you an interview but stop acting like a shy little baby, daughter of Ares' said Percy looking at the necklace around her neck. It is a dog. The symbol of Ares. It is given to a child of Ares as soon as they determined.

"How did you," asked the girl.

"Only a child of Ares wears this symbol," said Percy as he looked at the shocked girl who smiled at him.

"Very well. Where do you want this to happen," said the women.

"By the lake," said Percy as he looked out the doors. Jeana saw this and looked sadly at him.

"Come on," she said as handed Percy a winter cloak. Dumbledor didn't bother to get him one, he is not allowed outside with a teacher or a supervisor present.

They moved down the path.

"You do not like Hogwarts, do you," asked Jeana looking over at him. He sighed before looking at her.

"I hate it here. I can not relax. I fear that someone is going to attack me," said Percy truthfully.

"Jeana swear on your life, you will only write or speak of the truth," said Percy in a commanding tone. Jeana looked at him in shock before turning to him in shock.

"I, Jeana Macarn, daughter of Ares, hereby swear on my honor and my life to only speak and write the truth, as promised to the son of the Sea god," said Jeana before Percy smiled at her.

"Now you may ask your questions," said Percy before Jeana nodded.

"How did you come to Hogwarts," she asked.

00000000000000000000

Percy walked into Potions to look at Severus who is yelling at Hermione Granger for doing the wrong Potion.

"Hello Percy. Please sit down over there," Severus said before turning back to the girl who is now giving Percy a death-glare. Percy just pulled out his book and began working on a sight. He didn't bother to look at the students who wondered what he was doing. There was only ten minutes left of the period.

"Class dismissed," Severus said before Percy walked over to where Annabeth, Draco, Clarisse, and Harry are. They walked out to hallway.

"Bet you loved that Riddle," spat Granger at him as soon as he left the doorway.

"What the fact you're an idiot or the fact you did the wrong the potion. I did not love any of that so get off my back. I have better things to do then bother myself with you," said Percy as the girl glared at him. She refused to move out of his way.

"Move now, before I force you," he demanded, his anger already spiraling is getting harder to control.

"Do not talk to my girlfriend that way," said Ronald Weasley.

"I will speak to anyone the way I want except the family elders," said Percy before Clarisse chuckled getting to what he is saying.

"What are you still doing here," said Severus coming out of his classroom. He looked annoyed.

"Those idiots wont get out our way," said Nico folded his arms over his chest.

"Weasley, Granger, Two weeks detention for holding a group of students from going to class," said Severus before they moved out of their way.

Hermione went to grab Annabeth because she though she sneered at her. Clarisse grabbed her wrist and twisted it in an uncomfortable position.

"Keep you hands off my family or I will show you how little you know about payback,' Clarisse sneered right into the girls class. Percy smiled as the girl got her arm back and stormed off with her boyfriend in tow.

"Thanks Clarisse,' Annabeth said to Clarisse before they walked to Transfiguration with Gryffindors. Percy groaned knowing things will not go well.

00000000000000

It was worse then normal with Dumbledor's granddaughter threatening a Gryffindor so they began to believe that Dumbledor's grandchildren have gone dark. Percy moved to look at the two who have been starting rumors about Clarisse.

"Mr. Wealsey you should learn to think before you speak," he said walking to Gryffindor table.

"what would you know Snake," sneered Ron.

"I heard that wizarding families learn at a young age how to use a sword," said Percy before the Gryffindors looked at him weird.

"yeah so what," said Ron.

'How about a duel. If you win, I will admit you are better, if I win, you adit to starting rumors and swear not to start anymore," said Percy before Ron had a weird gleam in his eyes.

"Where and when," asked Ron.

"Christmas day. Four at night and in the Great Hall," said Percy before Ron smiled, well, it looked like a grimice.

"Deal Riddle," said Wealsey before Percy walked away.

Whispering filled the great Hall. They wondered who is going to win.

00000000000

Lucius Malfoy looked up at he got another letter from his beloved Draco. He spoke of a deul between the Dark Lords grandson and Ronald Wealsey. He rushed to the floo. He connected it to the floo network.

"What is it Lucius," commanded the hissing voice.

"A duel will take place on Christmas day at Hogwarts. It is between your grandchild and Ronald Wealsey. They are making it public," said Lucius before Voldemort nodded.

"Do you wish to attend Lucius," asked Voldemort.

"Yes My lord," said Lucius looking into the fire.

"I shall accompany you in disguise," said Voldemort before Lucius nodded.

"If that is what you wish, My Lord," he said before the floo closed.

He hated that bastard with all his heart. He just wanted more children. Is it that hard to ask. Voldemort takes up too much time for him to find someone who will help him.

00000000000000

Poseidon smiled at the letter he got from Clarisse. Percy is no longer allowed to read any mail or accept any with dumbledor looking at it. So he had Clarisse write to him.

"Zeus, I found a way into Hogwarts," he said smiling. Zeus came over to him before nodding.

"It will allow us to speak with him too. We will have to take fake surnames,' said Zeus.

"I will take Jackson so I can be related with my son," said Poseidon.

"I will inform the other gods," said Zeus.

_Now to get to see him _thought Poseidon before walking down the massive stair cases of Olympus.

00000000000000

Percy moved around in his Greek armor. He found out from Annabeth, that he can his ancestors type of clothing. So he decided to wear his greek armor. Riptide is hooked on his hip. He also his now shoulder length tied up so it would not cause him any problems.

"Hey Mr. Riddle," he heard. He turned to see Dumbledor and Rita Skeeter.

"yes," he heard before they smiled at him.

"We had to expand the ares. So you will be fighting in the Quidditch field. It now has a heated tarp over it. The snow has been removed. You will be fighting on hard ground," said Dumbledor smiling before they turned to him see him nodding.

'Very well," he said. Being in the cold did not bother him. He is the son of the sea, snow is actually warm to him and it will not kill him. He smiled before he drank the blessed water he got from his dad.

"So how do you fell, Mr. Jackson?" asked Rita as Dumbeldor left.

"Normal," suggested Percy looking at her.

"Are you scared or even nervous," she said to him.

"Being scared and nervous to fight will only hinder you in the battle. The only way is to win is stay calm, do not underestimate your opponent and do not overestimate yourself," said Percy before a man walked in with blue jeans, and a sweat shirt with palm trees on it.

"Hey kiddo," he heard.  
It is the very same voice he has been wanting to hear for months. The voice that calms him when he is nervous and the voice that he wanted to fall asleep to as a child.

"Dad," he said in shock as he turned around.


	11. The fight and and camp

Percy turned around so fast he almost got whiplash. His dad stood smiling down at him. Rita just stared at the two before taking a picture. They were too busy look at each other before Percy slammed into his dad. His dad was ready and gripped him.

"Percy we are all in the wards and if Dumbledor tries something, he will regret it," said Poseidon looking down at Percy who is smiling into his shirt. Poseidon hugged his son closer as he felt the tears pouring from his sons eyes.

He knew that even if they have fair conditions prisoners always cry when they see a part of their normal life.

"You mean everyone is here," said Percy smiling up at his dad.

"Yep even some that are not on the council," said Poseidon before Percy wiped his tears away.

"You uncles are extremely proud of you because you do not hold any grudges against them," said Poseidon before Percy blushed a light pink. To have his dad proud but to get Zeus and Hades proud is another thing.

*_Percy we agreed to act like a very close family. You friends know this so I need you to hug a few of the gods. They will expect it, so do not worry * _said Poseidon before Percy smiled up at his dad.

"Also a gift," he said before hooking something around Percy's neck. It is a silver necklace with a crystal blue trident hanging from it.

"It is made out of a blue Ruby. This is my gift for you, you are truly my son," said Poseidon before they saw the tent door open. Dumbledor stepped in.

"Percy since none of your parents are here, I will introduce you," said Dumbledor.

"No one will introduce my son but me, Dumbledor," growled Poseidon, intentionally letting some of his power out. Dumbledor froze before the twinkle in his eye grew.

"I am Albus Dumbledor and you are," said Dumbledor.

"Poseidon Jackson," said Poseidon before Percy smiled up at his dad.

"Very well, this way," said Dumbledor before leading them out of the ten and to the place of the duel.

"**On the left side is Author Weasley leading out his son Ronald to the area,"** said a kid who is going to be the spokesperson.

Ron is dressed in battle robes. They are old and look very used. It used to have a bright golden trimming but it has been worn down to a very pale yellow. He has a silver sword in his hands.

"Those were the robes of Thaddus,' growled Poseidon, noticing the symbol on the breast.

"He is a descendant of yours," said Percy.

"No his great grandfather stole it from the potter house without them finding out," said Hecate appearing beside them. She looks sixteen at most. Her Black hair flows down her back. She is dressed in a black tang top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hecate, don't do that," complained Poseidon in a friendly tone.

"Oh hush you," she laughed before hugging Percy.

'Who are you," demanded Dumbledor at the girl, who crossed her arms as she looked at him.

"I am Hecate Ermys," she said as she glared at the old man who's eyes widened in shock.

00000000000000000

"Come on,' said Percy.

"**Here we have Poseidon Jackson and Hecate Ermys leading out Percy Jackson"**said the spokesperson. Gasps ran through the crowd as they walked into the crowd. Riptide held in Percy's hand.

"Scared Riddle," snapped Ronald.

"Forgive my son for his rudeness," said Author.

"I have another thing to make a deal of," said Percy suddenly everyone turned to him in shock.

"What is that," said Ron.

"T will give you my battle armor if I loose. If I win, you give my brother's brother armor, which you are wearing," said Percy as his eyes flashed with fury.

"This has been in the Weasley family for generations, your brother could not have worn it," said Dumbledor.

"Deal," said Author to Percy. Many gasped at him.

"Now letting the fight start,' said Albus before Hecate and Poseidon vanished. They were in the stands seconds later. Author sat next to his wife.

"Start," said Dumbledor. Ron went straight for Percy's head. Percy ducked and swiped at Ron's side. The sound of blades hitting blades happened for a second. Percy pivoted and gave him a slight cut on his leg. Ron hissed in pain.

Ron attacked for his back. Percy was now worried. He had to watch out for his weak spot. He would not allow Ron to get close to it. He caught Rons sword with his. He forced his upward. Ron's sword went up and hit the wood. He ducked as Percy attacked.

Dumbledor blew the whistle. They stopped where they were before separating.

"Now hand to hand combat," he said. Percy threw riptide. He smiled when he felt it reappear in his pocket.

"What are you smiling at," said Ron. He just smirked at the furious red head. He turned to hear the whistle blow. He forced himself to duck as Ron went to punch him. He twisted his leg around and tripped the redhead.

Percy listened as the redhead stood up with his face the same color as his hair.

Ron jumped at him again. He slipped around him and forced his leg around Ron's. He forces him into a kneeling position.

Then he pinned Ron's arms behind his back. The red head was pinned.

"Winner, Percy Jackson," called Dumbledor. Percy dropped the redhead. He saw a glint of silver. He grabbed the hand that went to stab him. He twisted the hand.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Percy knew he broke Ron's hand but he did not care.

"Ronald Weasley how dare you, "shouted Author as he walked over to his son.

"Dad," said the boy before he was picked up by the ear.

"Apologize," Author demanded. The young redhead looked at Percy.

"Sorry," said Ron before he was lead to the press.

"That's my boy," Poseidon yelled as he appeared beside his son. He wacked Percy on the back.

"Thanks dad," said Percy before his dad nodded at him.

"Who are you," demanded Fudge at Poseidon. He glared at him.

"I am a man who is getting ticked off at you mortals messing with my son," said Poseidon before those who were listening turned to him in shock.

"Your immortal," stated Fudge.

"Yep," said Hecate before walking up to the Minister. She slapped him.

"How dare you treat my creatures the way you do," she said as Fudge held hid face. Blood ran down from his nose.

"Arrest her, "Fudge demanded.

Aurors went to grab her and she turned to Fudge.

"For your crimes against my werewolves and all my other creatures, Here by take your powers," she said as she grabbed Fudge before he fell down to the ground.

"Aunt Hecate, what have you done, "asked Percy looking at his enraged supposed Aunt.

"I put an unbreakable barrier on his magic. He can use my gift, "she whispered into Percy's ear.

"You're awesome, "he said before looking at her. He gave her high-five.

"Hey brat, "he heard. He turned to see Ares. He jumped on the shocked guy, who looked like a muggle biker.

"I have missed you kid," whisper Ares into his ear before putting him on the ground.

"Who else is with you," said Percy looking around.

"The elders of the family. So do you know how long you are going to be at this camp? Chiron misses you," said Dionysus who is now behind him. He smiled at Mr. D.

"How are you Mr. D," asked Percy.

"Great, dad lowered my punishment time," said Dionysus smiling down at him.

"Mr. Riddle," said Dumbledor as he walked to him.

"What do you want," growled Percy at the old man. The old man frowned at him.

"That is no way to speak to your headmaster," he said to Percy.

"Get lost old man,' Percy spat at the old man's face.

"I suggest you leave my nephew alone," said Hades walking to wear Percy is.

"How dare you," said McGonnagal before Zeus smirked.

"Kids," he called. All of demigods even Luna, Neville, and Harry came over. Zeus grabbed Harry's hand. His hand glowed and Harry's glasses fell to the floor. His lightning bolt glowed for a second.

"So is he yours," asked Percy looking at Harry.

"He is mine," said Zeus before he smiled down at them.

"I have to request you let them go," said Fudge now beside Dumbledor.

"Our children will be coming home," said Zeus glaring Dumbledor.

"Your children," demanded Molly as Author took Thaddus's battle robes to Percy.

"Thank you. You have given me a chance to find myself. Find Fred, George, William, Percy, and Charlie Weasley, they are demigods. Please keep my children safe," said Percy. Grover now beside his side ready to attack if need.

"To camp," Called Clarisse before the demigods shouted in agreement.

"I think they should say at Hogwarts until the end of the year," said Dumbledor before most of them vanished, except Percy, Poseidon, Zeus, and Harry.

"I is not wise to anger the god Dumbledor," said Percy before he vanished from the pitch.

000000000000000000

Percy smiled as laid on his bed in Poseidon's hut.

"It is good to have you back," said Chiron before leaving the cabin.

00000000000000

Little did he know his troubles have just started and one certain old man will not let him go.


	12. Leaving camps and dementors

Percy woke in the morning. He yawned as he smiled as he realized he is in his fathers cabin in camp. He turned to see a book on his night stand.

_The Truth Behind the Magic _ by _Regina Potter_

He immediately pulled t into his lap. He had a urge to open the book. He opened it and loosely held it in his hand. A letter fell out of it. He picked it up. It is the same writing on the letters he got before this mess started. There was one difference about this writing. It was written in a hurry.

Sighing, he opened the envelope. He moved to sit comfortably. The letter is short but it is very eerie glow around it.

_Dear Percy_

_If you are reading this then I am finally dead. After I left your mother in America, I came back to England to help some of my friends. I know how I am to die and I will not fight my future, no matter how much it scares me. I will die at the hand of Dumbledor. He will find me at The Leaky Cauldron. Do not worry, he made it look like a deatheater attack. _

_He is not through with you Percy. I am sorry to say that the future of all words rest on both harry's and your shoulders. I would give everything to make this not to rest on you but I can not go against Destiny. Do not look at it as a burden. If you do, all of those you love will perish. Look at it as your duty as a gaudrian. _

_Gaurdains are chosen demigods by Fate and Destiny. Not even the gods know about them but they usaly are the most powerful demigods with pure hearts. You are are one f the two choosen. Do not fear for the past or the future. As a muggle said," The past is history, the future is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why is called the present." _

_Take the advise and live and fight while you can and defend your friends. _

_I also have a warning for you. If you stay at Camp HalfBlood, most of the demigods will die when Dumbledor send something after you. I have no idea what they are called but they will suck the souls of your friends._

_Your beloved Grandmother_

_Regina Potter_

_**P.S. **__ It is desperate you get the five eldest Wealsey Kids to the Camp. I can not explain the whole story to you but Aruthor will show you in your dreams._

Percy stood and got dressed in black pants and a blue shirt. He moved to stand. He grabbed Riptide and the book. He took off to the eatig table. Draco and Harry sat side by side smiling. Percy went straight up Chiron.

"I need to you and harry right away," he said before Chiron nodded.

"Harry please come with us," said Chiron. Harry nodded before they walked over to woods.

"We got a problem," said Percy before Chiron looked at him shocked.

"what is the problem," said Chiron looking down at him.

"My grandmother was a seer. I have been receiving letters from her. She is always been right. That is how I knew to contact you before I was kidnapped. She said that creatures are coming here to find Harry and me. They are going to suck the souls out of all the campers if we stay here," said Percy before Chiron looked at them angry.

"They will do no such thing. Percy you can not leave without a quest," said Chiron.

"Damn it Chiron, If we do not leave the students will be alive but they will be nothing but shells. They will have no soul in their bodies," said harry turning angry as soon as he heard what Percy said.

"What is wrong Jorgenson," they heard. Dionysus is standing right behind Chiron.

"We found out that the old man will send creatures that will suck out the souls of all the campers if Percy and Harry stay here," said Chiron before Dionysus turned red for a second.

"I would send you off but we do not have a quest for you," said Dionysus.

"Grandmother said we must get the five eldest Weasley children. to camp as soon as possible. Something will go desperately wrong if we don't get them," said Percy before Chiron nodded before they saw Dionysus.

"You must take some one with you. Three must go on a quest," said Dionysus.

"Let us take Nico," said Percy before harry could speak. Harry nodded at him. He had a feeling he would need the son of Hades.

"Very well. I believe all of three of you should go see the Oracle," said Chiron before they moved to the big house.

Nico was waiting at the big house, along with all of their friends looking at them.

"Come Nico," said Chiron before they three moved inside.

"Up you go,' he said as they got to the door that lead to the attic where Rachel's room is. Draco and Harry sighed before following Percy up.

"Hello Percy," the girl said before they all went up to sit around the table, which normally has two chair, but this time it has four.

"Rachel," Percy started to say but the girl glared at hi daring him to say a word.

"I know why you three are here. It is desperate that you three leave,' she said before her eyes glowed as she stared at them.

"_The children of the three are now united_

_The darkness of a secret with be sheded _

_A loving father held captive_

_Will cause a battle most massive_

_A choice will be made_

_Friend or lover in bond will save_

_One or the other but not both_

_A demigod will be captured that you care for most._

_The snake, the master or the Gods, which shall it be. "_

"Thank you Rachel," said Percy before they moved out of the room to see Chiron.

Harry told Chiron the prophecy.

"Off you go," said Dionysus before they wen to their camps before they gathered their stuff. Then they got to the edge of camp.

"Chiron said you are leaving camp to keep us safe," said Jessica, daughter of Aphrodite, who is only six years old.

"I am going on a quest too ut do not worry, I will return to you my friend," said Percy before kissing her forehead. She jumped on him and cried.

"Come here," said Severus, picking up the little girl before patting her back.

"Stay safe," he said before they moved through the crowd.

"Draco wait," they heard. Annabeth had her hat in hand.

"Take this with you so you will stay safe," she said before he took the hat.

"Can I have a kiss too," he said before Annabeth leaned on him before pressing their lips together.

Cheering went through the entire crowd. Percy smiled and clapped alone with his friends. He suddenly got the urge to leave.

"Lets go now,' he said. Harry understood and so did Draco. They took off to the gate of the camp. They made it out as they heard a screech. The campers froze.

"Get to your camper! Now," Percy screamed before they all turned off running. Percy rushed through the woods.

Harry and Draco are on his heels. They didn't stop. Not as the area around them got colder and some of the ground froze.

They saw a truck passing by. They jumped on it. They hid under the hay. They heard a screech as the dementors moved through the forest.

"Get some rest," he said before they fell asleep in the hay.

0000000000

Chiron sighed in relief as those cloaked figures could not entered the camp. They seem to be targeted in Percy and Harry but he could only wish the three much luck on their journey. He made orders that no one is going outside until they know for sure those things are gone.

00000000000000

"What," screamed Zeus as Dionysus showed up out of breath.

"Percy, Nico, and Harry had to leave the camp. Dumbledor sent creatures after them. If they would have gotten the camp, they would have sucked the souls of all the camper. They went of a quest from Percy's seer grandmother, Regina Potter. She sent them after the five eldest Weasley children.," said Dionysus before the gods looked more irritated.  
"if that guy comes near water, I am going to drown him, growled Poseidon.

"I am going to torture him for eternity," said Hades who showed up.

"Do you have any news," said Zeus.

"Dumbledor promised them the souls of graduated orphans. He really want to get his hands on them," said Hades before sitting on the extra throne.

"I wonder what is so important about these Weasley children," said Apollo.

"I will find out," said Hades.

000000000000000

_Percy stood beside Author Weasley beside five graves._

"_Hello Percy," he muttered before turning to Percy._

"_Where are we," asked Percy looked at the graves._

_**Charlie Wealsey**_

_He gasped at the name._

"_My wife murdered them. She was never a good mother. She was horrible. They cried too much. She would snap and then five of my children were dead. She threatened to kill our youngest. I do not care anymore. They are just her minions," cried Author before falling to the ground. _

_Percy was by his side in a minute. _

"_Then she kidnapped magical muggleborns from orphanages. I found out they were demigods. Please get them to safety. I have each sent them a letter with their real names and who their parents are. I believe Fred and George are your brothers. They never obeyed anyone except Molly. Please save them. I can not bear to go through their deaths. I love them like they are my children. I just can't take anymore," cried Author before Percy rubbed circles into the mans back._

"_I will try to save your children but I am limited," said Percy._

"_Help them! Molly gave them to Dumbledor to feed to the dementors when they capture you," said Author before Percy froze. He stood._

"_No one is going to kill my family members," he growled. _

"_Thank you," said Author before falling into the sleep. _

_0000000000000_

Fred and George sat huddled in the corner of the cell Dumbledor tossed them in. Bill and charlie are beside them. Percy may be the oldest but he is taking it the hardest. It all started with their Dad's letter.

It is cold, the clothing that they are wearing is very thin and it is very cold down here. Their glamors began to fall. They all have dark hair.

"Please help us," they prayed. They prayed to anyone and everyone who would listen to them. They just want to be safe. They didn't know who was real or fake but they prayed to every god in existence. They wanted the be out here, no matter what.

000000000000

Zeus gasped as he heard a prayer.

_Dear Lord Zeus. We do not know if you are real or not. If you are, please get us out of here. Dumbledor is going feed us to dementors when they capture Percy Jackson. Please save us. From Fred and George Weasley. _


	13. Moody's, Malfoy, Voldemort, and Hermes

Percy woke in cold sweat. Nico and Harry looked at him in worry.

"We need to get to England, now," He said before he saw the trunk stopped. A man got out of the trunk.

"Let's get out of here," said Nico before they jumped out.

"Wait," the man called at him. Percy pushed Nico and Harry behind him.

"I just want to talk," said the man before they looked wary of the man.

"My name is Alastar Moody the third," said the man before Percy turned to him in shock. Moody tried to help him at his house.

"What was the nickname for Moody," said Harry at the man.

"Mad-eye,' the man laughed before he looked to the north.

"Get in my truck. Now," said man. Percy hesitated for a second before they crawled into the truck. The back of the truck had tainted windows. The man got in. Percy noted the man is pale with black jeans and purple shirt. He almost looked like a certain god but he did not say anything.

"Stay quite. I need to get my home. It is a little place outside of town. My grandfather contacted me," said Alastar before they began to move to the woods. They stopped at a wooden area. He got out and moved several big branches with many leaves so it covers the pathway.

He got in and drove in before getting out and covering the walkway again. Then he got in and they began to drive again.

"Okay. Here is the Moody Manor," said Alastar before they parked in front of a three story house. It made of trees but they are vertical. It looks like the trees made the house itself. He didn't even notice until Alastar opened the garage which is very small with brooms hanging on the wall.

They stepped out as the garage closed and Alastar opened a door to the house.

"Artemis would love your house," Percy said before Alastar grinned.

"I bet," said Alastar before grinning at them.

"Come in," they heard. It was Mad-eye. He is sipping on wine. He sat beside a beautiful women with a young man beside her. Then a young women beside him.

"Hello young Mr. Jackson, Di Angelo, and Potter," said Mad-eye.

"Does," started Harry.

"Dumbledor does not know you are here. My loyalty is with my father, Dionysus," said Mad-eye before Harry laughed.

"I get it," said Percy before smiling at Mad-eye.

"Sit down. This is my wife, Claire, my son, Junior, his wife Sophie, and their son Alastar the third. Just call him short stuff," said Mad-eye before the youngest of the Moodys growled.

"Call me that and I will make your life a living hell," said Alastar.

"We wont," said Harry before smiling at the family. Claire went to the stove and poured them a cup of Chili.

"Five alarm Chili," said Alastar before Harry took a bite and turned to Mad-eye.

"Can I have a glass of water," he muttered before the Moodys laughed. Claire put a glass of water in front of him.

Percy took a drink of water and then took a gulp of the chili. He used the natural water in the tomatoes to cool it down.

"It is not too hot for you," asked Mad-eye smiling at him.

"There are some perks to begin the son of the god of water. Every plant has water in it so used that water to cool it down," said Percy before Claire pouted at him.

"This is the first food I have actually eaten in months," said Percy remembering the last time he ate at Hogwarts.

"What," shouted Claire and Sophie. The immediately checked over him.

"My dad got tired of me eating food that may be poisonous to me. He gave me some water that has the nutrients that I would need. Dumbledor almost killed me by feeding me and obedience potion," said Percy before it was Mad-Eyes turn.

"HE DID WHAT," Mad-Eye growled.

"He woke up and started puking. He was in the hospital wing for four days before Pomfrey let him out," said Harry before Mad-Eye nodded at him.

"She said was mostly going to be in there as much as Harry so she gave me on reserved bed," said Percy before Mad-Eye started laughing like nuts.

"Grandpa, we need to move them,' said Alastar before Mad-Eye sighed before he pulled out an invisibility cloak.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said before Percy smiled at him.

"Thank you," said Percy.

"You are going to have to go to Malfoy Manor. Lucius is awaiting for you. He does not serve Voldemort but he is most loyal to the gods. Any children who needs a safe place can go to him. He just loves kids. So expect him to spoil you," said Moody before holding out a sock. They gripped it and they felt like they are being pulled through a tube.

000000000

They crashed into the ground. It was soft. They opened their eyes to see a blond looking down at them with a worried expression.

"Are you okay," asked the Blond.

"Yeah," said Percy sitting up to see a lavished room full of furniture. It room is decorated in blue and white.

"Wow," said Harry. Lucius jumped on the boy.

"Oh, Harry I am so glad, Draco finally has a brother. I expect him to take good care of you," said Lucius smiling down at the blushing boy.

"Thank you," said Harry before Percy laughed at him. Lucius turned to him.

"You must be Percy. It is so nice to meet you. I hear you have a thing for a certain savior, treat him," said Lucius before Percy turned away blushed as the blond winked at him. Nico laughed at them.

"Shut it Nico," said Percy at the laughing boy.

"Or what," challenged Nico.

"Or I will tell Clarisse about those pictures of her you had Collin Creevy take," said Percy before Nico froze and looked at Percy in shock.

"How did you know," said Nico.

"I got him to give me copies as a way of Blackmail. So if you do anything to me, they will magically appear in front of Clarisse and I wonder how she will respond," said Percy before Nico nodded before Lucius grabbed his arm.

"The dark Lord in coming," said Lucius before Percy looked for a place to hide.

"There is no time," said Lucius before Percy got on the couch and got into a comfortable position. Nico and Harry caught on to what he was doing. Harry climbed beside Percy and had his head where Percy shoulder neck meets. His hand on his chest. Nico on his stomach. They all closed their eyes.

"Lucius," he heard before the door barged open. He made it so the door did not make a sound as it hit the wall and left a big dent.

"Please my Lord. I found them unconscious like this," said Lucius before Voldemort turned to look at the sleeping boys. He walked over to Percy. Harry's rubbed against Percy's nose. He made a funny face before turning fully into Harry's hair.

Voldemort didn't move as Harry cuddled into Percy's neck. Nico grumbled something about slaughtering a stupid cat ( _McGonnagal)_.

"I want a tracker placed on them," said Voldemort.

"My Lord," said Lucius confused.

"They are needed elsewhere. I want a tracker to watch where they are not needed that can rounded up,' said Voldemort.

'If that is what you wish, My Lord," said Lucius before the Dark Lord turned to him.

"We will speak later. Do not disappoint me," said Voldemort before brushing Percy's stray hair out of his face.

"Do what you must but soon you will be my heir," He muttered before walking out of the room.

Lucius sighed before they stayed in that position encase Voldemort would come back.

"It is okay, he's gone," said Lucius before they sat up.

"That was weird," Percy said before they stood up.

"You can not stay here except tonight. You will have to look like you ran away. I will have to place tracers on you," said Lucius before he waved his wand.

"Off to bed," he said before leading them to a room to two bedroom.

"Harry, Percy, you will two have to share a bedroom. Do not get too comfortable," said Lucius before pushing them in. He stood in the doorway, winked, and stepped out.

"Why that," started Percy before Harry laughed.

"Come on, Lets go to bed," said Harry before pulling him to the bed. Percy was ready to sleep. With in seconds he was out. Percy pulled Harry to him. Harry squeaked before trying to get away. He couldn't so he pulled the blanket over him. He just got comfortable and fell into the world of dreams.

00000000

Lucius smiled as he watched the now sleeping demigods. Nico is asleep in his room. He just moved to his bed room.

It has been so long since he felt this peaceful. He smiled as he stripped bare naked before climbing into a bed with silk sheets. He smiled as he turned off the lights with a wave of his wand.

He hoped they would scream when they woke in the morning

000000000

Voldemort sat in his study. He is thinking about his grandchildren. Percy and Harry are extremely powerful. He had a feeling that if he did not let them go, then things would go severely wrong. He usually followed his gut feelings.

He could not help but growl as he thought about the traitors. He knew would do anything to help children. That man loved children way too much. Severus was never on his side so he now needs to find a new potions master.

Why is it that his grandson without trying to, is getting followers, while he , The Dark Lord, is losing some to him?

He just needed think of new tactics.

0000000000

Hera and Aphrodite stood together in the throne room.

"They are so cute," said Aphrodite before Hera smiled.

"Are you already planning the wedding," said Aphrodite.

"Of course. I am the Goddess of Marriage," said Hera before Aphrodite smiled at her.

"You have to let me help," Aphrodite said before she realized that their whispering caught the attention of Poseidon.

"What are you talking about," asked Poseidon before Aphrodite smiled at him.

"the future marriage between Harry and Percy," said Aphrodite before all the gods turned to her in shock.

"No way in the underworld am I going to let my son marry the son Poseidon," shouted Zeus.

"Yeah like that is going to stop them," said Poseidon before Zeus sighed. He knew as soon as the ladies are working on a wedding they are not going to stop until it is perfect.

"Okay, I give up," said Zeus before the two girl squealed

"How are you going to make sure they are going to get married," said Ares.

"We have our ways," said Aphrodite.

"So who is wearing the dress," asked Athena.

"Percy," spat Zeus.

"Harry," said Poseidon before Zeus glared at him.

"Harry it is," said Hera before Zeus groaned.

"Why does it have to be my son," said Zeus.

"He us smaller and more feminine the Percy," said Aphrodite before Poseidon smiled.

"So is this going to be the wedding of the millennium," said Hermes before he wanted to spread the word.

"It will need to be soon," said Hera.

"I agree. That Dumbledor want to bind him Gineriva Wealsey. I will not allow it,' said Hera before Aphrodite.

"I think he means to bind Percy to a girl in Gryffindor," said Aphrodite.

"So how are we going to inform them," said Hera.

"Have Hermes do it," said Zeus before the messenger god froze in fear.

"Why me," said Hermes with pleading eyes.

"You're the messenger right," said Zeus smirking at the god who now wants nothing to do with him.

"They both have your tempers," he muttered before Poseidon.

"If they react bad, fly run away. Stay away from the skies and water," said Poseidon before Hermes grumbled as he left.

0000000000000

Percy and Harry woke when the windows opened. Percy saw harry in his arms. He jumped up and fell to the ground.

Harry laughed at the confused demigod.

"Hello boy," they heard.

They turned to see Hermes. He is fiddling with his fingers.

"What is it," demanded Percy.

"Well. The gods have found out that Dumbledor is trying to capture you with dementors, by giving them the souls of some orphans," said Hermes.

"That is the five eldest Wealsey children. The real children were murdered by their mother so she grabbed demigod children and raised them. She gave them to Dumbledor," said Percy before Hermes blinked in response.

"Also that as soon as you get into Dumbledor's hands, he is going to bind harry to Ginevra Wealsey and Percy to some Gryffindor," said Hermes, before both boys had a jealous look on their faces.

"Also Hera and Aphrodite is planning your wedding and bonding ceremony," said Hermes before both boys turned to him in shock.

"What," they shouted.

"Well, it to make sure that you are not forced into a slave/lover relationship with those mortal fools," said Hermes. Percy sighed, he understood what is going to happen.

"When is it going to happen," he asked.

"When you get the Wealsey kids to camp," said Hermes.

"What if we get captured," said harry. Hermes pulled out a pair rings that are vines that either come out to leaves which look like waves or clouds.

"Percy take one, put it on Harry's finger, and say, this is for my beloved and I will myself to you alone," said Hermes.

Percy gripped the ring before taking Harry's hand.

As he slipped it on Harry's finger, he said," This is for you, my beloved. You own my heart and I will myself to you alone."

The ring glowed a deep blue as Harry took the other ring.

He slipped it onto Percy's finger.

"This is for you my beloved, you own my heart and I will myself to you, alone," said Harry as the ring on Percy's finger started to glow a sky blue. They wrapped their hands together before kissing.

A flash of light.

They broke apart as the glowing stopped. Hermes is looking at them with a camera in hand.

"The girls are going to love this," said Hermes.

"Hermes," Percy growled.

'Yes," said the trickster god.

"Run," said Harry before lightning appeared in his hands. Hermes jumped out the window as Harry threw the bolt. It followed him out the window. It zapped him in the butt.

"That hurt," said Hermes as he took off before holding the camera to chest.

"He got away," mumbled Harry with a pout on his face.

They heard laughter.

They turned to the doorway to see Nico rolling on the ground with laughter as Lucius is holding onto the frame, trying to keep what little composer he has left.

"Time to go," said Percy before grabbing Nico by his leg before harry followed.

"Let me go,'' Nico called as he was dragged.

Percy dropped him and continued walking.

"Goodbye Lucius," Harry called before walking out of the room.


	14. Oh, the horror, it is Ronald Wealsey

Percy stalked outside a house. It is a the main place of the Order. He growled as he snuck into the house. He was careful with the wards. He Moved through the hallways watching every shadow and thing for it to set off an alarm.

He made it down the steps. He looked over to see five forms. He saw five set of black hair. They are pants with the cold and dressed like they have not bathed in days. They mostly have not had a bath in days.

"Who are you," growled an older boy.

"My name is Percy and I am going to get you out of here," said Percy before he saw Harry and Nico at the steps. The five figures stood but it was the smallest out of the boys who is having trouble.

"Percy," said the other in shock.

"Lets go," said Nico before putting the boy on his back and carrying him.

They moved quickly and as quitely as they could.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Percy pushed all of the in front of them.

"Run," he said before they all took off. They were out the door as cracks were heard.

Percy turned to see Dumbledor looking at him.

*_I'm going to make sure you guys get time to get away* _ Percy said before he took off down a different street. He cast a simple spell to make them see nothing off about the other street.

He felt in his pockets to realize that his portkey is gone. Desperation rushed through his hand. He just ran into the woods.

"Get him," he heard someone scream. He gasped as he looked up to see centaurs, goblins, and demigods ready to battle.

Clarisse stood in the front.

"Do you really think we would leave you alone, just like that," she said before smiling. He nodded before pulling his Riptide.

He saw Author Wealsey beside Clarisse.

"Thank you, Percy. Thank you so much. I am finally free," said Author before he gripped his sword.

"He is a child of Hestia," said a centaur.

He saw at least 30 order members rush into the clearing where they are standing.

"Author,' said a shocked women with red hair.

"What do you want," said Author growling. His face going red with anger.

"Come here," the women demanded. Author froze. Percy saw the imperious is on him.

"Get her," he screamed as he realized that this women is attacking his family.

They charged at the wizards, who froze in shock before shooting off spells. Most were blocked with shields.

Percy jumped on Molly Weasley.

"You lowlife bitch," he growled as he slammed his shield into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"You little brat," said the women.

"At least I will not kill mine," Percy as she froze on the ground. They could not focus on the battle going on around them.

"How did you know," said the women.

"Because two of them are my brothers,' said Percy as he went slash her. She moved in time. She waved her wand at him but he swung his sword up faster.

Her wand was sliced in half alone taking most of her fingers off with it. She screamed as he plunged his sword her but she moved, Her arm was cut off. She vanished in front of his eyes. Percy focused on the fight as people showed up. He attacked the nearest order member, which happened to be McGonnagal. He got her leg but she moved fast. He chuckled as she looked at him with fear.

He looked up to see a green spell heading for Clarisse. He jumped in front of her. He would not let her die no matter what. Nico deserved to have Clarisse safe.

The spell hit him. He screamed as pain filled his entire body. He fell down to his knees but he fought to stay up. Clarisse held him with worry.

"He survived the killing curse," shouted someone but he could not tell who.

"Get safe, please Clarisse,' he whispered before he noticed she vanished in front of him. He could do nothing as his body crashed into the ground.

_Percy!_

Then darkness.

00000000000

Percy woke in on very uncomfortable bed. He tired to move but his felt like he faced Kronos again. He groaned as he moved an inch.

"Hello, Mr. Riddle," he heard. The voice of a person he dreaded to meet.

He opened his eyes and turned to the right to get a good look at the man beside. He was right. Albus Dumbledor is right beside him with a evil smile. He wanted to rip that smile off that old man's face but he couldn't move to do it.

"Do not try to move, you have been through a lot. Also, welcome back to Hogwarts, you will start classes tomorrow," he heard but he struggled to move his head.

"Oh and Your wedding is going to happen in two months time," said the old man. Percy glared at the man.

"I guess your wondering who you are going to marry. I figured you liked the male persuasion you would not mind Ronald Wealsey," said Dumbledor.

He did not care if hurt, he made his hand into a fist, lifted it up, and smashed it into Dumbledor face. Blood ran down Dumbledor's angry face. It brought a smiled to Percy's face.

"I'm surprised you can move. Rest up. Your going need," said Dumbledor holding a tissue to his nose, which will not stop bleeding.

The old man walked out of the room.

The door opened again. This time it is Molly Weasley with a new arm and hand. She had a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Well, how are you feeling, my future son-in-law," she said before Percy growled as her hand face his hair across his face. He already used what little energy he has left to punch the old man. He would love to slap this beat this bitch.

"I am going to make sure, Ron makes you life a living hell. You are going to be a wonderful submissive wife when he is threw with you," she said giving him a wicked smile. Fear flooded through him. He did not let it show, he only showed his anger.

"Did you know, divorce is not allowed in the Wizarding World," said Molly. Percy realized that if he is not out od here quick, he might be forced into marrying that pig and then the bond between Harry and him, would be destroyed. He did not want that to happen.

"Don't worry. You only have two months. You are also going to have your own privet rooms," said Molly before she walking to the door.

"You better be good bitch, or you might get beaten," she said laughing before leaving.

00000000000

"We need to get him out of their quick," said Hera as she stared sadly down at her nephew.

"How about we have Poseidon, go to Voldemort, and ask for help. Not even Voldemort would want his grandosn bonded to that lowlife," said Athena before they looked at her.

"That could work," said Zeus. Poseidon nodded before vanishing from Olympus

000000

He appeared in front of a meeting of many Deatheaters. He did not change from his Greek armor or remove his sword from his hand.

"Voldemort, we need to talk," he said making sure to make his power sound through his voice.

"What would you need to speak about," said the man on his throne with a raise eyebrow.

"My son, Percy," said Poseidon before every one of the deatheaters turned to the god in shock.

"Deatheaters, your dismissed," said Voldemort as he stood. All the deatheaters vanished in seconds.

"What is wrong with Percy,' said Voldemort as he stepped forward.

"Dumbledor has him. He plans on binding him to Ronald Weasley when he is already claimed by Harry Potter," said Poseidon before Voldemort's eyes widen in shock.

"That is something, even I would not do," said Voldemort.

"Will you help me," said Poseidon.

'Only if you will just let me explain why I am trying to control the wizarding world," said Voldemort.

"That I can do,' said Poseidon.

They moved to Voldemort's study.

00000000000

Poseidon appeared in front of the gods in great thought.

"We need to kill Dumbledor," he said before the gods looked at him.

"Will he help," asked Athena.

'He would but I had to hear his reasoning first,' said Poseidon.

"What were they," said Zeus.

"He actually wants to protect his world. I could see the truth as he told most of the so called deatheater attacks are actually set up by Dumbledor. He is not a real Dark Lord. He is just a man who has been cursed a lot for trying to protect his world," said Poseidon.

"Then what should we do," said Zeus.

"He will get Percy for us but it will take a month at most. Percy is very strong and will not break. There is a spell on him. No one can hurt him, if he is wounded. He was badly wounded in that last battle," said Hecate.

"Will they have to have sex when they bond," asked Athena before the two of the big three froze at her question.

"No they will not. They will be married but they do not have to have sex. This is a soul bond, not a body bond. They will not be forced to," said Hecate. The two of the big three gave a sigh of relief.

"I have really bad news,' said Hades coming in looking very tired.

"what news do you bring," said Poseidon.

"The only good news is that those Weasley kids are at Camp. They are not real Weasleys. Molly Weasley killed her first five children, while kidnapping demigods to take their place. Fred and George Weasley are Jorden and Jayden Jones. They are your children, Poseidon, please determine them. There is William who was Billy Davidson. Athena, he's yours. Percy is Devin Christoph, son of Hera. Finally, there is is Charlie who is Emmet Black, son of Ares," said Hades before the gods immediately claimed their children.

"I always wondered what happened to him," said Ares before looking down to the ground with worry in his eyes.

"They will have family, to finally look after them," said Hestia smiling as she walked into the room.

"Hestia," said Poseidon as the women smiled at him.

"I wanted to thank you. Percy saved my son, Author Weasley from Molly and those children. He loves them with all his heart. He has tired so hard to protect them. Thank you and thank your son," said Hestia smiling at him. They were all shocked as they saw tears escaping from Hestia's eyes.

"My son is a miracle," said Poseidon before looking up at stars with a smile on his face.

00000000000

Ron sat with a bruised eye. He had to share a room with Percy. Percy showed him, right away, he is not one to take beatings. He had to have seven bones fixed. His mother is driving him, nuts. He smiled when he thought about how things will be in two months time. Percy will be his and he would be able to do anything to him.

His mom walked into the room. She waved her wand at him and his eyes was healed.

"It is time to go down to the Great Hall," she said before Percy stood. He is dressed in black pants and a red shirt. He kept his most precious possessions with him at all time. His ring, that binds Harry to him, his trident necklace, and his trident earing. His father gave him them after he defeated Kronos as well as his fishing rod. He has not see that since he got the first letter form his grandmother.

He sat beside Granger and Dean. He swallowed the water. He still refused to eat food. His father was kind enough to get him more of that special water.

More water appeared in the cup. He was severely bored as he watch Ronald speak with his friends. Molly Weasley sat up besides the old man. He rolled up his sleeve to show a large cut, which Ronald gave him earlier.

"Where did you get that," demanded Dean. He turned to the boy surprised.

"Ronald,' he said shrugging as if it should be obvious.

"I'll make sure he wont hurt so bad," said Dean before Percy nodded at the boy.

The owls flew in. Percy was shocked one landed in from of him. It is a phoenix. He smiled at the red phoenix snapped Ronald as he tried to grab the letter.

He smiled as he grabbed the letter.

He opened up the letter.

_Percy_

_This will be the second to last letter you will get from me. It is time for you to choose. _

_The Snake._

_The Master_

_The Gods._

_Which shall you choose? Which shall get your loyalty? Speak you mind, my grandson. _

_While Hecate got most of your blocks off you, there is one that is hard to see but holds back most of your magic. I will only allow it to be released if you choose the gods. Dumbledor does not deserve such power nor does Voldemort._

_I must tell you this. Your grandfather was under imperious curse when ever he raped women. He was a very kind man and fought fot the rights of his world. He wants to keep them safe but he still has used the wrong ways to gain his goals_

_Your Grandmother,_

_Regina Potter._

Percy looked up at the letter to see an angered Ronald staring at him.

_* Only the Gods deserve my loyalty and they are one I choose. Thank you Grandmother * _ said Percy looking up at the false sky.

He turned to Ron as his necklace and earing glowed with eyes.

"My father is above all," he said before he passed all.

00000000000

Jorden and Jayden ran through camp, away from Draco, who now has pink hair.

"Hello, boys," they heard. They looked up to see the god, Hermes.

"What could," started Jorden

"Do for," continued Jayden

"They mighty trickster, Hermes," they both said with a wicked smiled.

"I got a gift for two tricksters, who have my blessing to cause as much hell for the enemy as possible," said Hermes as he handed them each a box.

They opened it, to show two pair of shoes, which golden wings drawn on each side of both shoes.

"They will give you super-speed to get away as fast as possible. The wings will appear when you need to get some place high," said Hermes as they sat on the ground and put them on.

They stood smiling at the god, who vanished right in front of them after saying," have fun, boys."

They smiled as they though a certain boy who has pink hair coming their way.

0000000000000

Voldemort sat in his study, thinking about his grandson. He would get him to safety. He has done many wrong things in his life. He can do one good thing, even if it mean just saving his grandson from the hands of bastard.

Percy will have a good life. he will make sure of it. No one is going to mess with his grandson.

While Percy may not realize it, he is very lucky. he has a family to look after, including himself. He was glad he got three gifts, even though he has hurt them, he was make sure they an easy life. He loves Percy, Sally and Harry, there is no doubt about that.

He smiled at the picture Sally sent him of her and Percy after he explained his reasoning to Poseidon. He even got one of harry and Lily. He hanged them on his Manor wall. Those four smiling face faces on the wall, brought out a smile from all of his deatheater, no matter how hard they try not to smile.

He, finally, understands why Lucius wants to help so many children. He just wants to love them.

He took a sip of his wine as he planned a way to get Percy out of Dumbledor's hands.


	15. Ron's story Short chapter

Percy woke in bed. He sat up a pain groaned. He looked up to see Ronald standing by his bed.

"I am sorry, I can not hurt you anymore. I just want to go out with Lavender. Molly, I mean Mom said I had to choose you or Hermione. I used to like her but now. She is so," started Ronald as he sat down the bed.

"Ronald, I am already claimed," Percy said before Ronald looked up with a smile.

"Thank whatever is blessing me but if my mom," started Ron.

"If I what Ron," they heard. They turned quickly to see Molly Weasley in the doorway. Ronald froze in fear. He backed up beside Percy. He was against the headboard in seconds.

Percy realized that Ronald knew what Molly did to his siblings.

"I'm Sorry," said Ron before Molly walked forward.

"You two are going to get married in one month, so act like it. You will not go near that Lavender girl, do I make myself clear," said Molly before Ron looked her in the eyes.

"Crystal, Mom," said Ron before she released him before smiling at them.

"You guys are going down to town, in a couple days. We need to do shopping," said Molly before walking out of the room.

"How long have you known," asked Percy to Ron.

"What," said Ron clueless.

"That your mother killed your older brothers," said Percy before Ronald looked at him with shock written all over his face.

"On my fifth birthday, I watched my brothers start crying after my mom hit them. They used to smile so much. They hugged me after Mom hurt me. I always went to them. I was always scared for them. They were my protectors. Mom was mad at me, for breaking a plate, when I was cleaning. Sh went to charge at me. I already had a broken leg at the time, so the twins would not let her come at me. So she attacked them. The never once screamed, even though they were going through a lot of pain."

"They just stopped moving at the same time. She just left I crawled over to them. I shook Fred, trying to get him to wake up. He would not move. The same with George. They were just their limp.," said Ron as tears ran from his face.

"The she came back and levitated them out of the house. She brought Dad and me out to an area. There three graves there. One for Percy, Bill, and Charlie. She made me dig George's grave, while dad was digging up Fred's grave. She made me tell them apart, when I was done. The she just threw them into their graves," said Ronald before he looked at Percy.

"She made me bury both of them, while she forced Dad to watch. I buried both of my saviors. Then she bought home two boy, she said they were Fred and George. They made me cry looking at them every night. They took care of me. I love them like brothers but they are not Fred and George. I just want to know who their family is and what their names are," said Ron before Percy smiled. He got that information from Hades before he went to go get them.

"Jayden and Jorden Jones, they are my older brothers. My dad has spent many years looking for them. He is so happy, he finally has them home," said Percy before Ron looked at him.

Ron jumped on and started full on sobbing.

Percy just rubbed circles in the boys back as the boy fell asleep in his lap. He could no longer bring himself to hate the boy

At least he knows Ron's story.

000000000

Hades looked saddened at the boy,who Percy is comforting. He returned home. He looked at the twins. He is going to move him the section where only demigod heroes go when they die. They certainly deserve peace along with the other Weasley children, who are going with them


	16. Watch out Big Brothers are coming throug

Jayden and Jorden smiled as they entered Hogwarts. They are going to protect their brother, no matter what. Percy is going to be safe, after they have a certain talk with Ron.

"Who are you, boys,' asked Dumbledor from up at the teachers table.

"Jorden/Jayden Jackson," they said at the same time before Percy jumped on them. They caught him quickly and pulled him close.

"Ron is forced into this by Molly so be nice," whispered Percy before they let him down.

"So we can't wait to beat the hall out of this Molly Weasley Weasley. Everyone knows that it illegal to break up claimed fiances," they said before many of the students turned to them in shock.

"He is claimed," said Dumbledor in shock.

"Yes, he is. I believe his wedding was set for in a month. He just had to get the those orphans you planed to feed to those dementors," said Jorden and Jayden with a sneer on their face. Gasps rang through the hall. They were music to their ears.

"I suggest you leave," said Dumbledor. They could tell that the man is getting angered to the point where he ready to snap.

"Sorry we are here on orders. We are to watch Percy, to make sure he is not forced into a bond, which will totally destroy his mind and cause a third world war," They said before sitting down at Gryffindor table and Percy in the middle.

*_You two are horrible * _ laughed Percy before they smiled at him.

"Yes. Author Weasley gave the full on right to want to kill that bitch called Molly Weasley," said Jorden and Jayden smiling before Ron smiled up at them.

"Also Tyson says that if you so much as touch our little brother, not even the gods can stop him," said Jorden before Ron paled. He quickly remembered how tall that boy had been the few days he had been here before his father called to take him home.

"He is really smart," said Percy as Jayden handed him a water bottle. They each have one in their hands.

"To dad," Percy said raising the water bottle.

"To dad," said the twins before they all took a drink of the water.

* _I need to know what happened after the battle * _ said Percy looking at Jayden.

* _We lost six centaurs, five goblins, and two demigods. You saved Clarisse. Nico was extremely grateful to you for that. *_ said Jayden before Percy sighed before looking at the fake sky where the ceiling is suppose to be.

"Harry is okay, right," said Percy without meaning to. He thought about the son of Zeus.

"He is fine of course," said Jorden as he smiled at the youngest of the children of the Sea God.

Percy turned to look up at the old man. He turned to the twins and gave a smile which had them seeing Percy happy. He was happy that Harry is safe.

"Come on, you need to rest," said Jayden as Jorden lifted Percy into his arms. Jorden glared at Ron before turning Jayden

"DOBBY," They screamed into the air.

Pop.

"What can Dobby be doing for Jackson twins," said asked the house-elf.

"Get us sea water. Now," screamed Jayden as Percy turned his head to the side. They held onto Percy desperately. They could not loose him, not now. They have just found him and they are not going to let him go.

Dobby was already back before they twins noticed. They lowered Percy the ground or he is laying on the ground. They could tell he has at least two broken ribs and his arm is broken.

A bucket f sea-water is right beside them.

Jayden, who is to the left of Percy, put his hand over Percy's heart. Jorden put his hand over Jayden's He looked at his twin. They lowered their hands into the water.

Their green eyes glowed as they forced the water to go over their bodies and onto Percy's to heal him. They wanted to heal him. They smiled down at the limp Percy, who's eyes started glowing.

Percy stared up at them, he smiled at the love he is feeling through the brotherly bond, that has started to form.

Percy is fully healed from all wounds. They brought the water back into the bucket. They grabbed Percy and pulled him close.

* _He is still going to have to pay for hurting you_ * they whispered to him.

* _Don't. He was forced by Molly. He was crying while he was forced to beat me _* said Percy before they shook their heads.

*_One prank is all we ask _* they pleaded

* _ Very well but nothing deadly * _ said Percy before they turned to Ron, who looked ready to piss himself.

"You hurt you little brother," they growled. Ron was starting to shake.

"I do believe punishment is in order," said Jayden looking at the brightened red head.

"Yes but it can not be too deadly. We did promise that," said Jorden before looking at Percy who is glaring at them.

"Jorden, Jayden, do something stupid and I will make sure that you never make it back to camp," growled Percy before they smiled at him.

"We never said we will do something stupid, dear brother, now did we," said Jayden.

"I don't believe we did," said Jorden before Percy was ready to slaughter them.

"You do anything to make me made, I will get uncle H to take you as servant for a month, I heard Fluffy has been in a biting mode," said Percy before the two looked at him in shock.

"we will make a prankster out of you, yet," said the Twins before Percy shook his head before heading off to class.

00000000000

Percy smiled as he walked into the Great Hall to see Ron hanging upside down from the ceiling. He is covered in pink and green paint with purple sparkles. He also has a gag in his mouth, so he could not say a word.

The teachers are around him, trying to figure out how to get him down. Percy knew he is going up there all night so he can get a good nights sleep.

"Where are your brothers," demanded Molly walking over to him. He is no longer wounded so he is not going take this bitches crap.

"How am I suppose to know. I am not their babysitter so back off," said Percy before the women got red in the face. He could tell where Ron got it from. She went to slap him but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers.

Her arm was twisted and pulled behind her back.

"If you touch our brother again, I will make sure your precious daughter will not make it to give you any grandchildren," said Jayden and Jorden behind her. They looked pissed and even Molly had to admit they looked down right scary when they are together.

"Get lost bitch," said Percy in between his taller brother, who look like bodyguards.

She looked ready to say something but she looked into Percy's eyes. It promises pain for all eternity. Where there shall be no forgiveness and no mercy. She turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I have to request you take that spell off of Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledor looking at them.

"No way in hell," said the twins.

"It will wear off in the morning," said Percy before walking toward his room with two disappointed twins by his side.

"Why did you do that," asked Jayden.

"Ron needed to know he would not be hanging for a week. He looked ready to burst into tears. You two are devils. Hades would be proud to have you wo work for him," said Percy before he got two fox like smiles from the twins.

"Why thank you Percy," said the Twins before he sighed and entered the room.

Percy got into a set of clean boxer before climbing into the bed. The twins climbed in on both sides of him. He was sandwiched between them.

He looked at them before he could somehow know that they need this. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

Jayden and Jorden smiled down at Percy who decided not to kick them out of the bed. They each kissed his forehead.

"Good night little brother," they said to him.

"Night big brothers," Percy muttered before their smiled widened before they settled down into a comfortable position, awaiting for asleep.

0000000000000000

Author moved through the cafe. He is waiting for someone. This person will help him get payback at the old man and that stupid bitch. He is going to show her everything. It does not matter if he breakdown like he does every time he sees the graves of his sons.

He had twenty minutes to wait, and it is going to be worth.

00000000000

Percy woke to the door being forced open. He looked up to see Dumbledor and Molly in the doorway. He glared at them before laying back down on the bed. Jayden and Jorden are glaring at the two.

They were ready so when Dumbledor sent off a stunning spell, they attacked. Their swords in a ready position. They were not going to let them near Percy.

"It is all his fault," screamed Molly before they looked at her confused, while they kept her and Dumbledor disarmed.

"Get out now," they said before they left the room.

The turned to see Percy glaring at the door. He certainly is not a morning person.

"get dressed," they said before he stood up. He staggered over cloths and made his made his way to the bathroom.

00000000

They entered the Great Hall to see the entire student body staring at them.

"What," asked Percy before Dean handed him a paper.

_**Molly Weasley: Loving mother or Child Killer?**_

_Yesterday , I was asked to meet one Author Weasley because he had some important news he wanted to share with the world. He took me to a place where five graves are present. _

_I looked down at the first one. To my shock, it said Percy Weasley. Each grave has the name f the five eldest children. He showed me memories that shocked me to the core. Molly Weasley killed five out of her seven children. She kidnapped muggleborn children and had them take the place of her children. _

_One of the most horrible things she ever did was to kill Fred in George Weasley for protecting their little brother from her mighty wraith. Then after killing them, she made Author and Ronald Weasley dig their graves. After just dumping them into the ground like garbage, she forced Ronald Weasley to bury both of his heroes. _

_She treated the children she kidnapped no different then she did her own. The fake Fred and George Weasley was the missing children of Poseidon Jackson. They have returned to their father's family camp along wit their cousins, who were the other children who were kidnapped._

_They were freed from a cellar in the order of Phoenix headquarters because Albus Dumbledor was going to feed them to dementors who he hired to catch Percy Jackson. _

_Now they are at Hogwarts to protect Percy from being forced into a marriage with Ronald Weasley, who has sent word to me, he wants to go out with a girl named Lavender Brown. _

_Why would Molly Weasley kill her children? _

_Pictures on the next page_

Percy smiled at the paper before looking up at Dumbledor, who glared won at him


	17. To court we go

Dumbledore sat in his office as he looked at the window. He is enraged by the fact that whenever he tried to do anything, it always went wrong. It must be those wretched twins that came here to protect their darling little brother.

He tried to give Percy an Obedience potion; the twins threw it in Ron's face when he started to say he was sorry, saying they already got payback.

He tried to sedate him but he had an allergic reaction to the drug. He tried to get the ministry to unbind Percy and that boy he is bound with, Malfoy got to them first saying it was against the law of Merlin, no one disobeyed the law of Merlin.

He tried to get him to spend a lot of times with many of the girls of the different houses but they found him staring at the lake most of the day, with the twins glaring at the girl who even dared attempt to woo their brother.

Then he tried to get Ronald to give him a love potion, Ronald punched him in the face before storming out of the room.

Why is everything going wrong? He sighed before looking at the now quite great hall full of kids, trying to decide which ones would be pawns in his game to get control of Percy.

Today is the day Molly Weasley is taking them shopping, no matter what they say or do, they are going with the furious redhead.

Somehow, someway, he will get control of his pawn, at any cost.

0000000000

Percy glared the head of the Weasley family. The twins have been here two weeks and they already have the entire staff ready to kill them. They pranked anyone who agreed with Dumbledor, which a bit of help from the god Hermes and his wonderful shoes.

If they cannot get away from the place, they activate the wings, and fly up to the ceiling. If there is enough time, they run away. No one can actually prove they committed the crimes.

Percy smiled at the soft ground as Molly walked into a store, leaving them out on the streets.

Crack! Crack!

He turned to see six aurors looking at him. He was socked when the female walked toward him.

"Are you Percy Jackson and Ronald Weasley," she asked at them before Ron nodded dumbly.

"Yes," said Percy before the women looked at him. He was pushed behind the aurors as Molly came out of the store. She glared at them before the man in the front.

"Molly Weasley, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of five of your children," said the man before grabbing her before she could go for her wand. They disappeared with a loud crack sound.

Percy looked over to see Jayden and Jorden running to him. he was frozen as they hugged him and pulled him close.

"Are these your brothers," asked the women before he nodded at her.

"What is you name," said Percy before the women smiled down at him. She is a head taller then him so he had to look up at her. When Jorden and Jayden let him go, she pulled him into a hug.

Her chest is in the wrong place. He is bound and he would never do something like that but he could not help himself from blushing. She let him go and he hid his face into Jayden shirt while both of them where laughing at him.

"Are you okay," asked the women but Percy could not look her in the face.

"Oh yeah, my name is Miranda Nott," said the girl before he looked at her.

"Nice to meet you," said Percy before she sighed.

"I am sorry but we are going to have to take you into Ministry care. You are going to be witnesses to the trail of Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore," said Miranda before Percy looked ay her in shock.

"What/ We have been looking for a way to put in on trail for year, we have never had this much evidence," she said before Percy nodded at her.

"Come on we don't have much time," she said before gripping his shoulder.

Then he felt like he is going through a tube again. He hates Wizarding travel. It may be more convenient but it made hi sick to his stomach, almost as much as flying. Flying is where he absolutely feared for his life because Zeus will shoot him down when given the chance.

0000000

They appeared in a large room full of people. He could tell some are member of the press. Percy gave a sheepish look when his stomach growled. Molly dragged them out of the school before he could eat.

"Let's get you something to eat," said Miranda before he nodded at her. He looked up at press. He saw Skeeter, who smiled at him.

"Thank you," he mouthed to her.

She may be the granddaughter of Hermes but once she spoke the truth, everyone would listen. It was because of her and Arthur that he was able to get out of Dumbledor care.

"Your welcome," she mouthed back.

They moved through the ministry and ate in the lunchroom, which reminded him a lot of his muggle schooling. Tables are round or square but people are just sitting and talking. They let down their mask before these doors because their is no reason for them to keep them up unless that idiot of a new minister is there.

"Percy," he heard. Lucius Malfoy is sitting down at a table with many men, who looked really relaxed.

"Hello Lucius," Percy said smiling at the blond, who had him sit beside him.

"What can I get you," asked Lucius.

"I don't know what to get," said Percy blushing before the others at the table smiled at him.

"Chicken sandwich with chocolate milk and some chips," said Lucius before they appeared in front of him.

"Wow," said Percy.

"We got wizards in the back who make the food and with the help of some free house-elves it appears in front of us. They really are powerful creatures," said Lucius smiling at Percy, who is already bitten into his sandwich.

"Manners Percy," laughed Lucius before Percy blushed. The others at the table burst out laughing.

"So he is not as mean as many people say you are," said Jorden before Lucius looked at him. Jayden nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh my, who are you," said Lucius smiling at them.

"Oh, These are my brother, Jorden and Jayden. Their mom died," said Percy before they were sitting beside Lucius as he talked to them, if they ever needed help, he could go to him. He said that it did not involve pranks. The twins gave him a big pouting face.

"What are your names," said Percy to the four other men at the table.

"I am Theodore Nott Sr.," said the man beside him.

"He is my big brother," said Miranda looking at him. Percy couldn't help it, he blushed as memories rushed back to him.

"Why is he blushing," asked Theodore.

"She hugged him," said the twins at the same time. Theodore burst out laughing.

"Well, I am Regulas Black," said the man beside Nott.

"Aren't you suppose to be dead," asked Percy before the man sighed.

"I was in a coma for many years. I woke up a year ago," said Regulas.

"I am Pan Parkison," said the thing man next to Nott. He smiled before turning to the last two males.

"Blade Blaise,' said the dark skinned male as he looked at Lucius.

"My name is Jack Umbridge and I have no need to be compare to my sadistic twin sister Delores," said the man who is in a purple shirt.

"Percy munched on his sandwich.

"Minister Alert,' someone called. Everyone sat up quickly and put on their emotional mask as they continued eating. The door opened to show the new Minster.

"What is his name," asked Percy looking at the man who got his food.

"Rufus Scrimgeour," said Lucius with a cold sneer in his voice.

Percy giggled at the first name.

"You got a problem with my name boy," demanded Scrimgeour.

"No but your first name is the name as a naked mole rat from the cartoon, Kim Possible," said Percy before the twins laughed at the joke.

"What," asked the minister confused.

"Why do I even bother," said Percy before taking a drink of his chocolate milk.

The minister stared at him before moving on to get his food.

"Okay, Jacksons, follow me," said Miranda before they got up and followed her to the hallway.

"I hate that guy," said Miranda before Percy looked at her.

"Why do you have to act so cold around him," asked Percy.

"He is a fan of pure-blood supremacy, Most of us have learned to deal, so we don't bother with our mask anymore, but we will loose our jobs if we don't act like pure-bloods," said Miranda before Percy sighed. He hated ministers.

"What happened to Fudge,' said Percy.

"Like any squib, he was sent to the muggle world," said Miranda before Percy nodded.

"Here is your room," said Miranda opening a door. It had a big king size bed in the middle with a small bookshelf filled with books and a desk.

"Okay, have some fun, the trail is tomorrow," said Miranda before pushing them in and leaving.

000000000

Percy stared at the ceiling. It is time for the trail. He is dressed in formal Wizarding robes that Lucius bought him, along with the twins. They are sitting beside him on the bed, waiting for Miranda to get them.

Knock. Knock.

They door opened to show Miranda, also in formal robes.

"It is time," was all she said. They followed her down the hallways to a big courtroom. The press shouted questions at him but he said nothing as they made their way They sat in the front as the entire court stared at him before bringing in Molly and Dumbledore. He sat looking at the two who have caused him a lot of pain.

"Okay we are here today for the trail of Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore," said Scrimgeour before shouts raged through the court from Dumbledore's supporter and supporters of the dark lord.

"Molly Weasley, we shall give you Veritiserum," said Amelia Bones who walked up to Molly, who is glaring at the women. Two drops were put on her tongue.

"State your name," said Mrs. Bones.

"Molly Weasley," said Molly before Amelia nodded.

"What crimes have you committed," Amelia asked.

"I have committed seven homicides," said Molly. Amelia stopped her before she could continue.

"Who have you killed," she demanded.

"Fred, George, William, Charlie, Percy, Alex Malfoy, and Adrian Parkison," said Molly before Lucius, Nassica, Pan, and Gina Parkison froze before turning to her.

Alex Malfoy and Adrian Parkison were found in a dump by two muggles after being held captive for two month and then killed.

"You bitch," screamed Nassica as guards held her back from attacking Molly. Alex was her only child.

"What else have you done," said Amelia as she watched the two sobbing parents. Everyone who didn't work at the ministry was shocked that Lucius broke down.

"I have kidnapped seven magical children. Kept five as my own while killing off the two who were not strong enough. I gave up the five to be feed to dementors for Albus Dumbledore. I have beaten said children for little things so I can have complete control over them. I got Arthur Weasley drunk and then I raped him after taking a fertility potion," said Molly before she was getting glares.

"Anything else," demanded Amelia.

"I forced my son Ronald to beat Percy Jackson to try and break his bond," said Molly before gasps rang through the crowds.

"I believe only one thing that will justify these horrible crimes," said Amelia as the Minister nodded.

"You are hereby sentenced to death by muggle torture," said Amelia before turning to Percy who smiled at him.

Molly screamed as she was dragged from the room.

"Now it is time for Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia as the old man calmly sat down in the chair.

"May I asked if you have questioned Percy at all," said Dumbledore.

"I believe we should do that," said Scrimgeour before Percy glared at the two of them. Miranda hesitantly lead him down to the center of the room. He sat beside Dumbledore before the stupid potion was forced into his mouth.

"What is your name," said Amelia looking sadly at him.

"Percsus Jackson,' said Percy before Amelia nodded at him.

"Who is your father," she asked looking down at him.

"Poseidon," he said looking at her.

"No last name," she asked.

"Gods do not have last names," said Percy before she froze at what he said.

"What is your father the god of," asked Amelia?

"The sea," said Percy, as he looked angry that he couldn't control any of the words that are coming out of his mouth.

"What happened to Dumbledore's grandchildren," she asked.

"He has no grandchildren," said Percy before Dumbledore looked at him.

"Who were those kids," demanded Amelia.

"My protectors, sent by the Gods," said Percy before she looked at him.

"Who are they," demanded Amelia.

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Grover, satyr and Lord of the Wild, Nico, son of Hades, Draco, son of Zeus, Severus, son of Aphrodite," said Percy before she looked at him in shock.

"Are those two really your brothers," she asked.

"Yes. They are children of Poseidon, taken by Molly Weasley," said Percy before Amelia turned to the twins in shock.

"You took he place of the Weasley twins,' she demanded.

"Yep," they said looking at Percy who ready to plead for help.

"Now release our brother," they said. Amelia pulled out the antidote and put it on Percy's tongue.

"Okay Dumbledore. It is your turn," said Amelia..


	18. The End has Come

Percy moved to stand Dumbledore as he was given the potion. He is finally going to get some answered.

"What is your name," said Amelia.

"Which one," Dumbledore asked.

"All of them," said Amelia.

"Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore as many gasps rang through the room.

"Did you intently have help Molly Weasley kill those seven children," asked Percy before everyone turned to him.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Why did you help her," asked Percy as Amelia stepped aside as he asked the questions.

"I needed her to have stronger children to help me get my pawn exactly how I wanted him," said Dumbledore.

"This pawn would be Harry Potter," said Percy.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"What are your crimes against Harry Potter," demanded Percy.

"I put him with his mother's sister even though in her will she demanded he should never be put in her care. I made sure he grew up abused. Through the years I have been stealing from his vaults. I made sure to control all of his tasks so he would be a perfect weapon," said Dumbledore.

"I had Sirius Black sent to Azkaban without a trail. Then made sure he was pushed into the veil of never return," said Dumbledore.

"The veil of Hecate," said Percy in shock.

"Yes that veil," said Dumbledore.

"Who is Hecate," asked Mrs. Bones.

"The goddess of Magic," said the twins before Amelia stared at them in shock.

"What is your connection with my Grandfather Tom Riddle," said Percy as he crossed his arms.

"I killed his mother, had him put in an abusive orphanage, then made him grow up cold and alone," said Dumbledore.

"Why were you so obsessed with me," said Percy.

"Your extremely powerful. I was drain your powers and absorb them. I would have been deaged. Then I could continue with my quest to destroy those wretched muggles," spat Dumbledore.

"How many crimes has Voldemort actually done," demanded Percy.

" Killing the Potters and raping your grandmother. Also a few raids," said Dumbledore.

"Who did most of the raids," asked Amelia.

"My order," said Dumbledore.

"The order of the Phoenix," asked Percy.

"No, those idiots actually believe they are defending against the Dark Lord," said Dumbledore.  
"Who is in this order," asked Percy.

"Rufus Scrimgeour, Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, and Minerva McGonagall," said Dumbledore.

"What crimes have any of these Order members committed. James Potter raped Lily Evans before forcing her to marry him instead her love Severus Snape. Bellatrix Lestrange drugged the Longbottoms. They are alive and sane, only drugged whenever they have visitors," said Dumbledore.

"What crimes have Sirius Black committed," said Percy looking at man who is now being held down by ropes as he got more enraged by the second. With his ability to control water, he forced the potion to overpower the antidote Dumbledore took earlier.

"He only got in my way. He protect Lily from James mostly. Saving it was his duty to protect his cousin," said Dumbledore.

Percy slapped himself in the head.

"I get it," said Percy before the twins stared at him.

"Sirius is a Grimm. Who's symbol is that," asked Percy.

"Uncle Hades," said Jayden as Jorden smiled.

"Where was Lily Evans buried," asked Percy.

"Voldemort wanted her to have a peaceful death so he pushed her in to the veil," said Dumbledore.

"Do you think we could get them out of their," asked Jorden.

"It all depends on Hecate. Since Harry's father is the big guy, I'll expect them to out soon," said Percy.

"Harry is the son of James Potter," said Dumbledore in confusion.

*_Tell him that Lily Evans was already pregnant when James Potter raped her and I will not allow procreation through those means* _ Percy heard in his head.

*_As you wish Aunt Hecate * _ He said looking up to the ceiling.

"Aunt Hecate says that Lily Potter was already pregnant when James Potter raped her and she will not allow procreation through the means of force, like rape," said Percy before many people froze in the room.

"I believe the questions are done," said Amelia as all order members were forced out of the room, except Albus Dumbledore.

*_I want his magic * _said Hecate in his head.

She appeared in front of him. She still looks sixteen. She is dressed in blue jeans with a red tang-top. She has a black bandanna on her head to hold back her hair. Her nails are black and her face is full of pure rage.

"Albus Dumbledore, may I introduce Hecate, the goddess of Magic," said Percy before Dumbledore looked at him in shock.

"Hello Albus Dumbledore, I need your help," she sneered as she grabbed him by his collar before dragging him out into the hallway.

Percy kept up with her as the press followed her closely.

Then Percy realized where they are. The veil room.

She dragged Dumbledore up to the veil before pushing Dumbledore in. Suddenly two bodied fell out of the veil. Hecate caught them within seconds.

"Grab my arm, all three of you," said Hecate. The children of Poseidon grabbed her arm before they vanished from the ministry.

00000000

They landed in the middle of the medical wing at camp. The two were laid on the two closet beds.

"They are healed and will wake up soon but we much work to get done," said Hecate before Percy nodded at her.

After all this is only the beginning.

000000000

Severus smiled as he walked with the love of his life down the beach. Zeus gave him a warning not to hurt her or he will be in a world of pain. Lily smiled at him. He moved to kiss her. Suddenly he was on the ground with two sets of twins on him. Harry and Percy got busy and now have two wonderful children. They have the luck of the gods and the curse for trouble. David is five minutes older then Deven and they love to play.

Then there is his children. Christi and Misty are the wonders of his life. They have the knack for trouble as well as the grandchildren of Poseidon.

Shade, which is the name Sirius goes by now, is now married to Sally Jackson, who is more then ready to knock some sense into his thick head. Nico and Clarisse are expecting their first child, and are now with Hades, who is one the best guys in the world.

Every child goes to Lucius Malfoy's house at least once in their lifetime. Lucius got his wish though. He has many children. However He was the first person to have a foursome with the big three. He is now expecting triplets.

Annabeth and Draco are on their honeymoon and there are bets going around on when she is going to get knocked up. No doubt Luna is going to win. She is true seer and she engaged with Neville Longbottom.

Severus smiled as Harry and Percy walked over to him as he played with the four children trying to grab his necklace, which was a lightning bolt, given to him Zeus.

00000

Percy smiled at Severus as he wrestled with the children. That man can be thick sometime and he is the son of the Goddess of Love. Anyone can tell Zeus has been trying to woo the man. Lily is even helping Zeus.

He has got a lot of pictures of the blushing man, which he saved for future blackmail.

The world has changed. Hecate makes the rules and has reset the traditions for the Magical world. She is very strict. The gods realized they have been lacking in their deeds so they have been paying attention more.

Voldemort or Tom Riddle came out and is now Minister of Magic. He is a pure blessing.

Lucius Malfoy keeps him in his place even in front of the press.

There are many pictures of Lucius smacking the ex-Dark Lord on the head.

Percy smiled up to the sky as he held Harry's hand. Harry smiled at him before going to help Severus with their little terrors.

Life is good.

**The End**


	19. Life will go on

**A little note from me.**

**Percy/Harry is a very good pairing and I don't care if you hate this story because it is a yaoi.**

**If you hate yaoi that is not my problem, to those who hate yaoi, my stories may be gross and disgusting. However, I do not care.**

**For those who have to read this because of the messages I have been getting. I am sorry to have bothered your reading.**

**On to the story.**

* * *

Percy held his ear to the wall. The time has come. All of their planning is finally in action. They are going to get Severus and Zeus together.

"He can sure be thick," said Clarisse from behind him.

"You better believe it. At least he didn't fall into Dumbledore's clutches. Remember when we found his journals," said Percy before Clarisse froze as she remembered the horrible words. It has her wanting to get him out of the veil and make sure he suffers more then what he is due.

"Checkmate," said Clarisse as she listened into the room.

'You did put silencing spell, right," asked Percy looking at the very pregnant Clarisse. Clarisse smiled at him before he shuddered. She intentionaly forgot to put up the silencing spells. He froze as he heard a moan coming from the room.

'I'm going home to Harry," he muttered before rushing out of the room. Clarisse held her hand over her mouth before pulling out a video camera. She is recording this for Zeus so he could get Hades to leave her alone for a few days. He is an awesome guy but she realy didn't want to continue to use her temper on him.

* * *

Percy walked into the big house. He moved to his room. He walked in to see Harry half asleep on the couch.

"Harry are you hungry," Percy asked as Harry rubbed his eyes.

'Yeah," Harry muttered as he sat up.

"How are the kids," asked Percy as he moved to the stove and started making bacon and eggs.

"Mom came and took them, saying she wanted us to have some fun," said Harry before Percy gave a soft smile. He finished the cooking, put it on two plates, and placed them on the table. Harry smiled before sitting down and eating the foods.

"I think you dad is still angry at me," said Percy as he sat down on the other chair.

"Why," asked Harry with a interesting look on his face.

"He says that his son should have not have been a submissive and bare a child from Poseidon's son," said Percy as he ate the food.

"He doesn't know that we switch every other-day," laughed Harry before Percy nodded sadly.

"I know a way to get him off your back," laughed Harry before Percy looked at him, thinking of ways Zeus would get off his back. Then it clicked, he turned to Harry.

"I am not doing that," said Percy before harry smiled at him.

"Too late for that. Aphrodite already gave you the potion, and she agreed not to tell anyone until it happens," laughed Harry before running away as an enraged Percy followed him, getting ready to beat the crap out of his lover.

* * *

Lily is exhausted, she was stupid enough to take four, six year old children to a theme park. She was going to regret it for the rest of the week but it was worth four children are exhausted as well. Deven and David is curled around each other with their head right beside each other. Misty and Christi are each side of her.

The one thing they all had in common is that there are huge smiles across their faces.

They are so beautiful. She has to admit that she did a damn good job.

She looked up to see cat like eyes. She didn't even have time to get us before everything went black as she heard the screams of frightened children

* * *

Chiron ran into the rooms.

"Where is Percy, Harry and Severus,"he demanded as he was filled with fear.

"Chiron what's wrong," was heard. They turned to see Percy and Harry behind him.

"Harry, your mother has been injured and you children and her's were taken. We are searching for them everywhere," he said.

"What," came from Severus, who is standing in the door way with Zeus, in his human form, is behind him.

"Percy I need you to say calm," said Harry before Percy turned to him with pure anger written on his face.

"Your dead meat, Harry," said Percy before Zeus angryly stepped between him.

"Dad, don't hurt him," said Harry quickly as Zeus looked ready to strike Percy.

"Why," asked Zeus angrily.

"He is carrying your other grandchild," said Percy before Zeus froze for a second.

"Good job son, but you have really bad timing," said Zeus silently.

"I know, Dad can you keep Percy at Olympus. Their might be a chance that the kidnapper will try to get Percy," said Harry before Percy glared at him and Zeus sighed.

'Very well," said Zeus before Harry smiled.

"I'll pack Percy's belongings," said Severus.

"Your going as well Severus," said Rachel stepping into the room.

"Why," asked Severus in shock.

"Your in the same situation as Percy," said Rachel before Severus froze.

"I'll gather their belongings," said Harry before running out of the room.

"Harry, get back here," Zeus hollered in shock.

"From what Harry explained Aphrodite had a major hand in this," growled Percy before two trunks were pushed into the room.

"Get my children back," Percy snapped at the god before Zeus nodded at him. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Also, I will be updating in a few days.**

**Any ideas? Put them in your reviews please**


	20. Help me and extremly short chapter

**_Sorrry, it took so long to update. Just got back from Anime Iowa the other day. It was awesome. _**

**_I am running out of ideas, so if any of you can put any idea's you want in the reviews, I would be extremly greatful._**

* * *

Harry was running toward the wench that almost killed his mother. Her name was Umbridge.

He was not going to stop for nothing until he found his children.

Barging into the room at the ministry, Harry stopped to see wands pointed at the neck of his children.

"Let them go,' he snarled.

As Umbridge laughed,Harry set off a tracer hecate put on him, instantly letting the gods know where he is.

"We do not want your children, Potter, we want your husband," snapped the toad-bitch.

"He is pregant," snarled Harry in anger as Deven cried out in pain.

"All the more better," smirked Umbridge.

"I can't wait til your dead, because I will make sure you are severly tortured," snapped David at her.

As Umbrudge raised her hand, Harry raced forward, stabbing Umbridge right into her ie old heart. She gave a gasp and collasping onto the ground.

"It is a trap," came behind Harry. He turned to see a beaten deven and david.

Polijuice potion! Damn! As his anger rose sparks were getting thrown around the room. They dared to harm his children.

Suddenly the sparks stopped appearing as soon as Harry was hit with a bright gold spell.

Harry gasped as he was pounded down on, they showed him no mercy as the beat him. However, they would not kill him. Darkness crpt into his vid

* * *

**That is all I have for today. Need help please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I would like to inform everyone that I am currently rewriting this story on my labtop. The bad news is that I need a new charger cord. So until I can get my laptop up and running, I hope you will be patient. **

**Now I just read a review from a guest, and I am very displeased. I do not go around insulting people or their stories, so I hope you wont do them to mine.  
**

**To those who I have been waiting for an update, I apologize.  
**

**from Youikina  
**


End file.
